My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy
by RODOBROO
Summary: *Formerly "I Need to Calm Down"*This story begins when Hagrid shows Harry that dragons are to come in the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione helps him while Ron does not(but this isn't really a Ron bash) and thier friendship expands into something more. Rated M for reasons. H/Hr. Language and Sex. Hopefully some funny humor as well :D. Harmony4lyf
1. Calm Down Harry!

Hello again Fanfic Peoples!

SOOOOO I am notorious now for starting stories and never finishing them (perhaps symbolic of my personality xD) but I am writing this one because I am rereading the Harry Potter Series right now, in hopes of understanding things my young self did not. And I was totally right, because I literally just noticed the Uranus joke in the third book with Ron and Lavender. SOOOO who knows if I'll still hold interest in this story in a few weeks time. I decided to make this work as a oneshot that could be continued, since I never finish stories.

I've loved Harry Potter since I was in 2nd grade, which was nearly 2 decades ago (damn), so I have a feeling this could be updated at SOME point, more likely than my other stories.

This story will follow very closely to the book, and I will of course be taking lines directly from the book, so I hereby relinquish ownership of this story(I'd do that anyways), as it belongs to J.K. Rowling's wonderful brain, aside from the aspects that I will obviously bring to the story.

Also this is a rated M for SEX and language. TY peeps.

 **~~~ I Wish You Only Peace and Happiness~~~**

"…and now Hagrid's just shown me what's coming in the first task, and its dragons, Sirius, AND I'm a goner," Harry said desperately.

Sirius looked at him, eyes full of concern, eyes that had not yet lost the look that Azkaban had given them—that deadened, haunted look. He had let Harry talk himself into silence without interruption, but now he said, "Dragons we can deal with Harry, especially if you ask Hermione, she's bound to know something. If I learned anything from out little adventure last year Harry, it's that she's smarter than you, Ron and myself combined," Harry couldn't help but smile here, "and besides, you mentioned that Ron's being a right prat right now so forget about him until his arse turns round. Look I haven't got much time left I broke into someone's house to contact you. I must tell you about something, a warning really."

Harry's heart was now annoyingly pounding in his throat. He had been the reason Sirius had risked his freedom to contact him… if he was caught he'd never forgive himself. What was Sirius _doing_ risking everything in a foreigner's house right now? He'd hoped this warning was well worth the risk, and the anticipation as Sirius paused to collect his thoughts was nearly unbearable.

"Karkaroff," said Sirius. "Harry, he was a Death Eater. You know what Death Eaters are, don't you?" "Yes — he — what?" "He was caught, he was in Azkaban with me, but he got released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year — to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him into Azkaban in the first place."

Harry's brain seemed to be in slow motion as he struggled to process what he had just heard. Karkaroff, the headmaster of a major school of magic, used to be part of a fucking _cult_ that had aided in the death of his parents? AND he was a free man?

"Karkaroff got released? Why did they release him?" Harry asked slowly, as if not wanting to hear Sirius's answer. "He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic," said Sirius bitterly.

"He said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he named names . . . he put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place. And since he got out, from what I can tell, he's been teaching the Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Durmstrang champion as well."

"Krum? No I don't think Krum would do any harm, I mean he's a World-Class Seeker, he wouldn't do anything to tarnish his reputation too much would he?"

"Look, Harry" said Sirius, clearly growing impatient. "All I'm saying is be careful, and trust now one except you're closest friends, even the rest of Gryffindor house could be at fault here. Yes I know it sounds crazy, but everyone there has been incredibly quick to doubt your motives, so they may not like your popularity." which shut down an incredulous look from Harry. He knew this was true, even the non-Slytherins thought he had entered his name in the Goblet of Fire for popularity. It was quite beginning to piss him off.

Harry thought more about what he said, and decided that for Sirius's sake, he would TRY and stay out of trouble, for as much help as that would do. "All right Sirius I'll be careful, but can you at least tell me what Karkaroff—"

Suddenly he heard a pair of feet on the Boy's staircase. "Sirius someone's coming! You have to leave!" Harry said urgently.

"Keep your friends close Harry, and especially the girl! She'll likely save your life—" But by then Harry had covered Sirius's face with the rest of the coals in the fire and he was gone. Who the hell had decided to go for a stroll at one o'clock in the morning?

It was Ron. Dressed in his maroon paisley pajamas, Ron stopped dead facing Harry across the room, and looked around. "Who were you talking to?" he said. "What's that got to do with you?" Harry snarled. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?" "I just wondered where you —" Ron broke off, shrugging. "Nothing. I'm going back to bed."

"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?" Harry barked. "At one in the morning you knew I was out so you HAD to know exactly what I was up to, to see if I was going to pull another publicity stunt huh? Well go fuck yourself Ron!"

Harry stared and Ron for a couple seconds while Ron stared back, mouth slightly agape, as if to say something. Harry then promptly stormed across the room, and flew up the stairs into his four poster bed, and drew the curtains so tightly that he snapped one of the rings on it.

"Aww shit…" Harry sighed, "Reparo" he whispered as the fallen curtain flew up and returned to it's place on the bar attached to his bed.

Harry lay awake for a long while, and around ten minutes later, Ron trudged up the stairs, muttering under his breath about something to do with "bloody traitors" and "sycophants". Harry lay there stewing as Ron thumped into bed, and he started thinking about what Sirius had said to him.

What was he going to do if Karkaroff was really a Death Eater? Was Karkaroff still sympathetic to Voldemort? Would he still have a grudge against Harry for bringing about his disappearance? Sirius's talk seemed to have only raised more questions for him. And what was with his constant repetition of sticking close to Hermione? Harry already believed he did that quite well thank you very much, seeing as his only other good friend had decided to ditch him because of the pettiest reason in the fucking world.

 **~~~ IWYOPaH~~~**

Harry got up on Sunday morning and dressed so inattentively that it was a while before he realized he was trying to pull his hat onto his foot instead of his sock. When he'd finally got all his clothes on the right parts of his body, he hurried off to find Hermione, locating her at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, where she was eating breakfast with Ginny. Feeling too queasy to eat, Harry waited until Hermione had swallowed her last spoonful of porridge, then dragged her out onto the grounds. There, he told her all about the dragons, and about everything Sirius had said, while they took another long walk around the lake.

Hermione seemed to think that Karkaroff was unimportant, and seemed to think that the dragons were what he should focus on right now. Though Harry acted hurt sarcastically at the fact the Hermione card so little that a Death Eater was at the school, likely to stay close to him, he silently agreed that the dragons being the more immediate problem, seeing that if Karkaroff was a threat, he would have done something by now.

"Let's just try and keep you alive until Tuesday evening," Hermione said desperately, as she shot looks of worry towards Harry every now and again.

They walked three times around the lake, trying all the way to think of a simple spell that would subdue a dragon. Nothing whatsoever occurred to them, so they retired to the library instead. Here, Harry pulled down every book he could find on dragons, and both of them set to work searching through the large pile.

"'Talon-clipping by charms . . . treating scale-rot . . .' This is no good, this is for nutters like Hagrid who want to keep them healthy. . . . alright how about this 'Dragons are extremely difficult to slay, owing to the ancient magic that imbues their thick hides, which none but the most powerful spells can penetrate . . .' But Sirius said a simple one would do it. . . ."

"Let's try some simple spellbooks, then," said Harry, throwing aside Men Who Love Dragons Too Much. He returned to the table with a pile of spellbooks, set them down, and began to flick through each in turn, Hermione whispering nonstop at his elbow. "Well, there are Switching Spells . . . but what's the point of Switching it? Unless you swapped its fangs for wine-gums or something that would make it less dangerous. . . . The trouble is, like that book said, not much is going to get through a dragon's hide. . . . I'd say Transfigure it, but something that big, you really haven't got a hope, I doubt even Professor McGonagall . . . unless you're supposed to put the spell on yourself? Maybe to give yourself extra powers? But they're not simple spells, I mean, we haven't done any of those in class, I only know about them because I've been doing O.W.L. practice papers. . . ."

"Hermione," Harry said, through gritted teeth, "will you shut up for a bit, please? I'm trying to fucking concentrate." Hermione quickly shut her mouth at that and adopted a cold look. "Shit Hermione, look, I'm sorry for cuss—"

"Save it Harry," she snapped, "I was just here trying to be a good friend, and help you to figure out a giant problem, but I suppose you don't appreciate—"

"Of _course_ I do Hermione," said Harry desperately, "I just…uh…look, I lost my temper, alright? I'm just so stressed out about this whole Triwizard Tournament thing that I'm completely wound up. I swear I'll never treat you like that again, it was just a burst, I couldn't control it!"

Hermione sighed tiredly "I know Harry, I'm also just really scared for you, I just don't want anything to happen to you, that's all. And of course I know you are probably more worried than I am, I mean obviously. So why don't I try to take your mind off of it?" Hermione said trailing off near the end.

"What do you mean take my mind off of—OUCH" Harry exclaimed, as Hermione poked him in the ribs hard, giggling as she did so.

"Oh no you fucking didn't," Harry growled, as he quickly prepared his plan of action. He began poking Hermione from all sides as fast as lighting, as she burst out in a fit of high pitched giggles quite unlike Hermione. Harry quite like the sound of it. First he poked her ribs, then her arms and legs, and finally, he put his two index fingers on either side of her torso, just under her ribcage, pushed in hard and shouted "STUNNER" so loud that everyone in the library jolted and stared at them.

Hermione stopped giggling and gasped for breath as she clutched her sides in mirth and in pain. Madam Pince immediately trotted over and started to yell about the racket they were causing, and unceremoniously dumped them outside the library. "Harry, I am SO going to get you back for that someday, you are going to GET it Mister Potter!" She said, half angry at being kicked out of the library, and half laughing as she thought about the events that had just transpired.

She was lost deep in thought as she and Harry started off for the Gryffindor Common Room. " _Damn that really hurt, but that also was the most fun I've ever had with someone._ _Even Ron can be such a bore sometimes. Harry is just so damn unpredictable…and the way he flies that broom of his, he looks even better than Krum did on his…OH"_ Her train of thought was snapped when Harry said, "Barefoot Pixies!" to the Fat Lady, and she promptly swung the portrait door open.

It had suddenly hit Hermione just before she passed through the portrait hole. "Shit Harry," Harry turned to her, quite surprised at her choice of words, and she started to shake him vigorously by the shoulders, "I just realized what we could use against the dragon! Harry I know what to use, I know what to—"

"Hermione please get to the point before I get a concussion from you shaking me." Harry pleaded.

"Oh alright you," said Hermione, clearly enthusiastic about her idea. "Harry, lemme ask you a question. What do you think you are best at in this world?"

Harry looked at her quizzically "Er—I suppose not dying might be one…"

"No, no you idiot, I mean what are you best at, like at _school_?" She said excitedly.

"Well I suppose, er, I suppose I would have to say… Charms, no maybe Divination, because I have top marks in that class, even if I do make everything up…" and Harry trailed off, clearly overthinking the question.

Hermione quickly lost her grin and threw her arms up in frustration. "No and _definitely_ no you dolt. I mean _flying_. You are an absolutely stunning Seeker Harry, and everybody knows Seeker's have to be the best flyer's aside from Chaser's. You can fly against the dragon Harry!" She said, once again excited.

"Yes but… I'm only allowed a wand… so how the fuck am I supposed to fly with my trusty wand in my pocket, I definitely don't know any flying spells…" he then caught the fire in Hermione's eye and thought faster, " buuuuut, we did just learn the… what spell was that… oh the Summoning Spell, that's right! Professor Flitwick taught us that!" And Harry was glad to see he finally answered something right in this conversation as Hermione's face finally lit up.

"Exactly! So you could summon your broom when you are fighting the dragon, assuming it's outdoors, which I'm sure it will be. I mean they can't expect you to fight the dragon inside Hogwarts so it should be outside!"

"One problem Hermione." Harry mumbled gloomily.

"What's that?"

"I'm bloody rubbish at the Summoning Spell, I mean you've seen me in class right, all I could do was get a couple of pillows to roll towards me and—" Harry stopped talking as Hermione was throwing him an extremely exasperated glare.

"Harry, of course I've seen you, now if you'd just shut up, you would let me help you with the spell as soon as we can and we can all be happy!" Hermione shouted exasperatedly.

Harry just stared at her, as though she'd suddenly grown antlers. He finally pulled his head out of his arse and said "You—You'd really be willing to help? Even with the workload you have, I know you said your Arithmancy homework would be harder than usual now, what with Professor Septima wanting to prepare you for your owls…"

"Harry," Hermione groaned as she smiled, "haven't I always been able to take care of myself?"

And that was that.

 **~~~ IWYOPaH~~~**

And so they practiced. They didn't have lunch, but headed for a free classroom, where Harry tried with all his might to make various objects fly across the room toward him. He was still having problems. The books and quills kept losing heart halfway across the room and dropping like stones to the floor.

"Concentrate, Harry, concentrate. . . ."

"What d'you think I'm trying to do?" said Harry angrily. "A great big dragon keeps popping up in my head for some reason. . . . Okay, try again. . . ." He wanted to skip Divination to keep practicing, but Hermione refused point-blank to skive off Arithmancy, and there was no point in staying without her.

He therefore had to endure over an hour of Professor Trelawney, who spent half the lesson telling everyone that the position of the planets at that moment meant that people born in July, with jet-black hair were in great danger of sudden, violent deaths.

"Well I suppose that's nice, ONLY as long as it's sudden, I wouldn't want to feel any pain would I," said Harry loudly.

In the corner, sitting next to Lavender Brown, Ron snorted loudly, but quickly passed it off as a sneeze, as if he suddenly remembered he wasn't speaking to Harry. Harry couldn't even bring himself to look at Ron, so he just stood up and sharply left the sleep-inducing aroma of the Divination classroom behind.

He ended up sneaking off to the empty classroom once again, waiting for Hermione to come back from dinner, which he had skipped due to being so furious with Ron.

They kept practicing until past midnight. They would have stayed longer, but Peeves turned up and, pretending to think that Harry wanted things thrown at him, started chucking chairs across the room. Harry and Hermione left in a hurry before the noise attracted Filch, and went back to the Gryffindor common room, which was now mercifully empty. At two o'clock in the morning, Harry stood near the fireplace, surrounded by heaps of objects: books, quills, several upturned chairs, an old set of Gobstones, and Neville's toad, Trevor.

Only in the last hour had Harry really got the hang of the Summoning Charm. "That's better, Harry, that's loads better," Hermione said, looking exhausted but very pleased. "Well, now we know what to do next time I can't manage a spell," Harry said, throwing a rune dictionary back to Hermione, so he could try again. He raised his wand once more. "Accio Dictionary!" The heavy book soared out of Hermione's hand, flew across the room, and Harry caught it.

"Harry, I really think you've got it!" said Hermione delightedly.

"I have haven't I?" exclaimed Harry excitedly, as he pumped his fist in the air in celebration and took a victory lap around the room. He stopped again in front of Hermione who was laughing tiredly as he grinned goofily at her. "I just hope I'll be able to summon it all the way from the grounds, I mean the Gryffindor Tower isn't exactly as close as that dictionary was…"

"That doesn't matter," said Hermione firmly "Just as long as you're concentrating really, really hard on it, it'll come. Harry, we'd better get some sleep . . . you're going to need it." Hermione made for the Girl's Dormitory staircase wearily but happily, but was suddenly stopped by Harry who gripped her shoulders from behind her.

Hermione turned around questioningly, but was soon tackled by Harry as he engulfed her in a gargantuan bear hug, reminiscent of Hagrid's. "Thanks, so much Hermione—no _really_ ," as Hermione vehemently tried to turn down his thanks, "I never would have been able to get that charm down if you hadn't helped me out so much. I mean you sacrificed nearly a whole day doing this with me." For an instant Harry's mind flitted to a memory of Cho Chang smiling at him, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Hermione had turned a bright red as she raised her arms and pressed them tightly round Harry as she returned the hug. "Harry honestly, anyone in my position would have done the same thing, of course…" she tried to say, before Harry cut her off.

"That's not true at all, and you know that. There are certain other people who would rather be concerned with the charms of one Lavender Brown than that of his own best friend." said Harry, not mentioning Ron by name, but not doing very well to conceal the identity of the subject of his malice.

If Hermione understood him or not she didn't say anything, but her lips seemed to grown thinner. "Oh Harry, you'll do great out there tomorrow, I'm sure of it." she said meekly, still trying to be modest.

Harry just sighed in defeat. "Never one to take a compliment without a fight are you Hermione? Well alright then but I still wanted to say I hope you don't think I don't realize how much you are helping me." And with that he pulled her into another hug, this time it was somewhat softer than his previous one. He buried his face in her hair, enjoying himself for a small moment, and withdrew and turned towards the Boy's dormitory.

"Oh and one last question Hermione." said Harry.

"What's that?" said Hermione questioningly.

"Has your hair always smelled like coconut?"

And at that, Hermione blushed harder than she had been before, and dashed up the stairs to the Girl's dormitory, leaving behind a very confused Harry.

 **~~~ IWYOPaH~~~**

Harry was now extremely panicked. In the Great Hall eating breakfast, all confidence he had worked up the previous night was completely gone. He had _told_ Hermione that he hadn't practiced that damn charm enough! Hadn't he? Now that he thought about it, maybe he didn't actually say that to Hermione…and now he couldn't even eat the porridge that was laid out for him this morning. He began to force feed himself, trying to get down as much food as he could without getting sick.

"I am smack dab in the middle of a sinking boat right now. AND with Dudley on board," Harry muttered to himself, "Fuck, Fuck, _Fuck_. Why does Hermione still have to be asleep right now. Otherwise she _never_ goes to sleep, she's like a bloody vampire… I mean-"

"Oi, Potter! Like the new addition to the badges? I thought they were rather witty myself…" snarled a familiar voice.

Harry turned around and saw Draco Malfoy, grinning like an idiot, his hand to his chest as he kept squeezing the ' _POTTER STINKS'_ badges, looking down as it displayed the new addition. Now, in addition to the " _SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY'_ , there was now read ' _EAT SPIKES POTTER'_ , which Harry assumed referred to the dragon. Harry was unsure how Malfoy knew about the dragon, but he didn't have the energy to throw back a witty insult, so he simply grimaced and turned back to his porridge.

Malfoy howled with laughter, thinking he had gotten to Harry, and walked down the Great Hall, showing the badge to anyone who would turn their heads.

Pretty soon, Professor McGonagall was hurrying over to him at the Gryffindor Table. Everybody's eyes seemed to rest on her as she stopped in front of Harry.

"Potter, the champions have to report to the premises of the first task. It's down on the grounds, as you likely already know," Harry nodded, "and… good luck Potter."

Harry nodded slightly and tried to force a smile onto his face, which ended up looking as though he had lost a tooth while eating breakfast. His stomach now felt as though it was sitting in his throat as he followed Professor McGonagall to the holding area. She was leading him toward the place where the dragons were, around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of trees behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible, Harry saw that a giant tent, nearly half as large as the Great Hall had been established, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view.

Professor McGonagall sent him off, and he then stepped inside the tent to find Mr. Bagman, along with the other three champions waiting for him. Harry took a good look around the tent, and it seemed to be one big room, with the four corners being sectioned off, bearing the colors of the different schools. For Cedric and Harry, they were instead painted with their House colors. Harry assumed these were the resting area, until their turn came up for the task.

Suddenly, Ludo Bagman appeared, holding a large pouch, which seemed to be smoking and thrashing. After Bagman said hello and had them choose their dragon from the pouch, he informed them that their task was to retrieve the egg they were hiding. Harry looked down at his dragon, the Hungarian Horntail, and thought about what Charlie had said about the bronze spikes on the tail, and then thought back to Malfoy. How had Malfoy known he was going to get the dragon with spikes? It seemed only obvious that the dragon was the subject of Malfoy's new spin on his badges.

" _Ah well,"_ Harry thought to himself, " _not like it matters to me now. I just need to focus on getting past this bloody dragon in one piece. This one, gigantic, man-killing machine determined to rip me apart. Fuck me."_ Harry was getting more nervous by the second as he went to his designated corner and pulled the curtain shut. He cast a silencing charm at the curtain so no one could hear him, and at the same time, he started hearing the hundreds of students begin to start filing into the stands a mere hundred meters away.

As soon as Harry was starting to calm his nerves, Bagman had started addressing the crowd through his magically magnified voice. It seemed his speech was travelling at nearly a hundred miles an hour, because soon Bagman called Cedric's name, and he heard Cedric pull his curtain over and walk slowly to the exit of the tent. A few minutes later he could hear Bagman begin to announce what Cedric was doing, hearing the crowd's cheering and gasping collectively.

Harry's hands started to feel clammy. He was now extremely curious as to who entered him into the Goblet of Fire, because if they wanted to kill him, he was convinced they would get their wish in about an hour or so. " _I wonder if Cedric's alright, I haven't heard anything yet. The crowd's been pretty flat…maybe Cedric is having a hard time getting close to his—"_

Harry's train of thought was suddenly interrupted as he heard a noise just behind him in the tent. It was a loud rustling noise, and he heard the canvas in the corner of the tent tear slowly, as if someone was trying to get in. Harry pulled out his wand immediately, not thinking to call anyone else, in case it happened to be his imagination.

The fabric kept tearing, and he saw a small figure with a walk in. he stepped backwards, wand pointed straight at this figure, thinking that it's size may be a trick to let his guard down, but then let out a sigh of relief as Hermione stepped into the light of the tent.

"Blimey, Hermione, you nearly made me shite my pants you did." Harry said weakly as Hermione giggled brightly.

"What are you doing here right now, you can't be in here. I would've thought _you'd_ have know that." Hermione made to answer before Harry interrupted again. "And where the hell were you at breakfast, I thought you were gonna come down and eat with me!" Harry finished.

"Well I _was_ going to but you know, I was just spending a little bit of time…tidying up." At this, Harry noticed that Hermione had her hair curled a little, with some combed back so that she looked more tame that usual. She also had on a red and black raincoat, which was very form fitting. She looked like a Muggle model showing off winter clothes. Harry couldn't stop his eyes from roaming further downwards, as she also had on jeans that ran down her slender legs. Hermione didn't seem to notice what Harry was doing, or if she did, she pretended not to, and she continued, "I mean, I didn't want to look absolutely barking for the first task did I. I spent all night up practicing with you so if I hadn't I would've looked as though I hadn't showered. And my hair, oh my hair…" she trailed off momentarily, "Besides I wanted to come here to wish you luck... and see how you were doing."

Harry, who shook himself out of his reverie, then had to quickly respond "Oh you know I'm doing just fine, of course, fine considering I'm about to face a fifty foot dragon and have my guts splayed all over the Hogwarts grounds any minute now—"

"Oh Harry you'll be just fine, we practiced all night, and you've really got the charm down! Besides, I would never doubt your skills to fly any day, even if it is against a giant dragon."

"You aren't making me feel much better Hermione…" said Harry exasperatedly.

"Well fine then," started Hermione testily, but then softened her tone, "I think I might know a way for you to calm down all right?"

"And what's that exactly?

"Why don't you sit down Harry?" asked Hermione. When Harry just shot her a confused look, she sighed internally. "I might know a spell that'll help you calm down, but you just need to sit down and _act_ calm first" she said.

"Oh alright fine, but I really hope this spell of yours works Hermione, because I really need to settle down right now, my mind's spinning, and I think Cedric may have just been injured," he stopped as he heard a loud gasp from the crowd. "And—"

"Harry," Hermione interjected, "Sit. Down. Now," she said firmly, saying each word separately.

Harry stopped and stared at her, bemused at Hermione's tone. He pulled a chair from the corner of the room towards him and sat down. Hermione did the same, and sat directly across from him, a few feet away.

She was staring at him intensely, so much so that he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "So…um…what's this method you have to help me calm down exactly?" He said to break the silence that had fallen between them.

Hermione seemed to come back to her senses, and realized that she was staring at Harry for far too long. "Oh—right of course. Well, I believe I have a foolproof method of helping you calm down Harry. I think it will benefit you greatly…and may help me to find out if it actually works consistently," she said, now not looking Harry in the eye.

"Well, alright, what is this method? Is it safe?" Harry asked, now completely perplexed.

"Oh no it's perfectly safe, in terms of health, but I just don't know if it actually works well yet, so it's a kind of…experiment, I guess you could say," Hermione said tentatively.

Harry was now extremely confused, but decided to take Hermione's word for it. "Alright, well if it's safe I guess I might as well try it, can't hurt my chances against a giant dragon I suppose…" he said, trailing off morosely. Hermione seemed to catch his mood change, and she quickly tried to brighten the atmosphere by smiling largely and laughing at his words.

"Alright then Harry, you should close your eyes, and take a few deep breaths. I want you to be as completely calm as possible when I try this out, okay?"

"Fine, I'll do my best," said Harry, now rather nervous of what was to come. He closed his eyes, and took several deep breaths, in, and out, then in again, until he heard Hermione ask quietly "Ready?"

He nodded slightly, eyes still closed, and waited for a second, before he was caught completely off guard.

Hermione had gotten up from her chair, put her hand on his shoulder, leaned down from the waist and pressed her lips on Harry's firmly. Harry was so surprised by this that it stayed that way for about 2 seconds before he realized what was happening. Harry's eyes flew open and he pushed Hermione slightly away, who was red-faced and now looked a little hurt.

"Hermione, what… what the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"I—I just thought that if I kissed you, you might release a bit of tension… I mean—you know boys, how they are" she said embarrassedly, "besides, I—I thought you kinda liked me, I mean, did I read wrong? Didn't you comment about my hair last night? Then we had that hug before that, and it just seemed… I dunno… different than the other hugs… and—and…well don't you think so?" Hermione finished. She looked hopefully at Harry, a fiery look on her face that showed she stood behind what she said…and was challenging him to disagree.

Harry simply sat there, cheeks equally as red as Hermione's now, and knew immediately what she had said was true. He _had_ commented on her hair last night, and he had hugged Hermione extra tight yesterday, just so he could feel her pressed against him, unknowingly brushing Harry's lower extremities. He could remember feeling her wonderfully soft breasts squash against his chest. And he could not deny anything she had said truthfully. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"You didn't read wrong Hermione, everything you mentioned was right." Hermione's expression immediately changed from the fiery expression to one of giddy happiness.

"Really? I mean—Really? Do you mean that Harry? Oh of course you do, you wouldn't joke about something like that… would you?" He shook his head while laughing at her. "Oh my god, Oh my _god_ I can't _believe_ this. You said you liked me Harry. You said it, just now you said you liked me—"

"Yes, I know I did," said Harry, now slightly bemused as she ranted, "I know I said I like you, but what now?"

Hermione stopped dead, as if she hadn't thought of that "What now? Hmm, what now, I—I guess… um… could I…could I kiss you now?" She asked nervously.

Harry grinned "Who am I to deny the fine lady what she desires." And with that, he grabbed the back of Hermione's head, looked into her eyes with a moment, and crushed his lips against hers.

He seemed to forget that soon he would be going to fight a dragon, and that he might die by doing so. He felt only her on his lips, one arm in her beautiful hair, another finding a way behind her back, and pulling her into his lap as he sat on his chair. She giggled lightly against his lips, but then gave a slight moan of longing as she pressed her lips to his with renewed force, as one of her hands cupped Harry's cheek.

It seemed that the kiss last for ages, and Hermione was beginning to feel faint. Hermione at last pulled away, gasping for breath. Harry continued to kiss along her jaw, and down her neck. He attached himself to her pulse point, just under her jaw, and started to suck on it.

"Harry, oh my god, keep kissing me there, keep—ooh yes please keep kissing me there," she begged, almost bursting with pent up pleasure. She began to run her hands down Harry's chest as she straddled him in his chair. She was surprised to find that he wasn't only skinny, but he was extremely toned, as she ran her hands down his chest muscles. Harry now switched from kissing her neck to nibbling on her earlobe. Hermione's jeans now felt extra right, and she had a sudden urge to take them off.

 _No I'd better wait till later, I don't think I want to do that in the middle of a tent. For Harry however…_. She paused for a second, then slid her hands further down Harry's chest, down to his abs, and she felt the light V that disappeared under his trousers. Harry pulled away and looked at her. "Hermione, what are you—" He was cut off abruptly as Hermione slipped her hand into his trousers and wrapped her hand around the base of his now rock hard erection. She was pleasantly surprised to find out that the thickness of his body was not proportional to his size down there. He sharply inhaled and Hermione looked him in his eyes. "H-Hermione, your hand is cold as shit right now," he said, trying to sound normal as her hand felt like ice around his penis.

"Oh shit, sorry Harry!" Hermione pointed her wand quickly at her hand, still wrapped around him, and it instantly warmed to the touch. "Harry," she started softly, "will you let me calm you down?" He nodded slightly, eyes closed, with his hands still wrapped in her hair.

Hermione removed her hand from his pants, and got off the chair on which she was straddling him. She then pointed her wand at Harry's pants, and they flew off into the corner of their little cubicle of the tent. She then produced a thick vial of Droopies Sensation-Increasing potion (Droobles had forayed into the adult business when they figured out that one of their Best-Blowing Gum recipes could also be used as an effective contraceptive, but of course didn't want to share the name of a kid's bubble gum company). She glanced at Harry, who was still waiting with his eyes closed, hands now clutching the side of the chair expectantly.

She poured a bit of the potion onto her hands, which had taken on a jelly-like consistency, and she massaged it into her hands. It gave off the distinct aroma of strawberries and watermelons. As soon as it spread onto her hands, she got on her knees to Harry's right, and wrapped her hand around the hilt of his cock again. Harry twitched, and moaned, and Hermione was sure that he had felt the potion's effects. The pleasure of having Hermione's hand gripping him seemed to be magnified tenfold from what it was before.

Hermione then moved her hand up and down his length once, and Harry nearly burst right there. He moaned loudly. It took all his control no to release right then and there. Hermione slowly began to increase her strokes as he fought to keep Hermione jacking him off as long as possible. Hermione began to increase her speed even more, now on beat with the song now playing outside, which indicated that Fleur had just finished with her dragon, and now Krum was up.

Hermione paused for a second then switched hands, and moving the one that had just been jacking him to cup his balls. Harry couldn't take it anymore, and as Hermione started to squeeze his balls and stroke his cock at the same time, he came so hard he thought his head would explode.

As jets of hot cum flew of his member and onto the tent floor, Hermione stroked even faster, and Harry twitched, his body slightly curling up as ropes of semen shot out every half second or so. When he had finished, he sighed, and leaned back in his chair, staring at Hermione, who was now sniffing her hands, as they now smelled of strawberries and sex. "You know what Harry, I think I'll just preserve this smell for later use."

"Wait, what?" said Harry with incredulity, "You can preserve a smell?"

"Oh yes, it's simple magic really. It becomes especially simple when the smell triggers such…strong memories." She smiled slyly. Harry blushed lightly. "So, how do you feel," she asked slowly, "I mean, that was a big reason why I did that," she said, knowing that was only partly true.

"Well," started Harry, as Hermione produced a vial and started muttering under her breath, and pointing it at her hands, "I really could just go straight to sleep right now, so I guess that helped to calm me down. But I don't think I could fight a dragon while asleep."

Hermione started laughing and rose from her knees beside Harry. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, and pulled away. "There, that a little better?"

Harry, whose heart was now racing again, simply mumbled in agreement, and he stood up. "Wait Hermione, we can't just leave my cum on the tent floor like this," he said as he looked down, "I mean won't someone find it?" He was now staring at a beetle that had apparently gotten hit by a spurt, which was on its back, covered in spunk and trying to right itself.

"So what if they do Harry? Besides, it will probably have dried out by the time someone comes in here," she said, grinning slyly.

Harry just chuckled. "I gotta say Hermione; I did not expect you to be this naughty."

"Well, just because I don't sleep with every guy who looks at me like Hannah Abbott doesn't mean I can't play dirty." Harry was now roaring with laughter. "Come on Harry, I think Viktor is nearly done, time for you shine! Just remember what we've practice okay, you got to say ' _Accio_ ' with force, and think clearly about what you want to summon—"

"Yes Mum," Harry interrupted rolling his eyes. Hermione pushed him in the chest, but was also smiling slightly. "Come on, Hermione, you have to leave, nobody can know that you were in here." With one last smile at her, she ducked out of the flap in the tent. As he heard her footsteps disappearing, he turned towards the curtain separating him from the rest of the tent and stepped through. He left his secluded corner, ready to face the first task, with his semen on the floor, and the beetle had now righted itself, moving like a mosquito in amber.


	2. The Yule Ball Transgressions

**SOOOOOO I updated!**

 **You all should hurrah, because I haven't updated a story in forever, and this is the most words I have ever written.**

 **I would LOVE IT if you reviewed, any constructive criticism/ pointing out typos is appreciated as well. Tell me what you think of this?**

 **There may or may not be some continuity errors, as I wrote this chapter at inconsistent, separate times over the past couple of weeks.  
**

 **ALSO: I have an album on Imgur (NSFW), on what Hermione's dress would look like, her body type, along with other things. This is just to see some things the way I visualized them in my head as I was writing.**

 **The album is imgur . com** **/a/9gkgH (remove the spaces, as fanfic doesn't like direct links) _WARNING THIS ALBUM IS EXTREMELY NSFW, VIEW AT YOUR OWN RISK...LOL_**

 **And now to the story you've all been (hopefully) waiting for!**

* * *

 **~~~ The Yule Ball Transgressions~~~**

"Potter! Weasley! Will you pay attention?"

Professor McGonagall's irritated voice cracked like a whip through the Transfiguration class on Thursday, and Harry and Ron both jumped and looked up.

It was the end of the lesson; they had finished their work; the guinea fowl they had been changing into guinea pigs had been shut away in a large cage on Professor McGonagall's desk (Neville's still had feathers); they had copied down their homework from the blackboard ("Describe, with examples, the ways in which Transforming Spells must be adapted when performing Cross-Species Switches").

The bell was due to ring at any moment, and Harry and Ron, who had been having a sword fight with a couple of Fred and George's fake wands at the back of the class, looked up, Ron holding a tin parrot and Harry, a rubber haddock. "Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," said Professor McGonagall, with an angry look at the pair of them as the head of Harry's haddock drooped and fell silently to the floor — Ron's parrot's beak had severed it moments before — "I have something to say to you all."

"The Yule Ball is approaching — a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above — although you may invite a younger student if you wish —"

Lavender Brown let out a shrill giggle. Parvati Patil nudged her hard in the ribs, her face working furiously as she too fought not to giggle. They both looked around at Harry. Professor McGonagall ignored them, which Harry thought was distinctly unfair, as she had just told off him and Ron.

"Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then —" Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class.

"The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to — er — let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice. Lavender giggled harder than ever, with her hand pressed hard against her mouth to stifle the sound. Harry could see what was funny this time: Professor McGonagall, with her hair in a tight bun, looked as though she had never let her hair down in any sense.

"But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way. The Yule Ball is an event of _well-mannered_ frivolity. If I catch _anyone_ doing anything other than dancing I will personally give you two months detention. With Professor Binns."

There was a collective groan of despair, because everybody knew detention with Professor Binns was even worse than with Snape. Professor Binns had you read the names of every known participant of the Goblin Revolt to him, without stopping. It was the power of boredom that scared the students now.

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders. Professor McGonagall called above the noise, "Potter — a word, if you please."

Assuming this had something to do with his headless rubber haddock, Harry proceeded gloomily to the teacher's desk. Professor McGonagall waited until the rest of the class had gone, and then said, "Potter, the champions and their partners —"

"What partners?" said Harry. Professor McGonagall looked suspiciously at him, as though she thought he was trying to be funny. "Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter," she said coldly. "Your dance partners." Harry's insides seemed to curl up and shrivel.

"Dance partners?" He felt himself going red. "I don't dance," he said quickly.

"Oh yes, you do," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

Harry had a sudden mental image of himself in a top hat and tails, accompanied by a somewhat familiar girl in the sort of frilly dress Aunt Petunia always wore to Uncle Vernon's work parties.

"I'm not dancing," he said.

"It is traditional," said Professor McGonagall firmly. "You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter."

"But — I don't —"

"You heard me, Potter," said Professor McGonagall in a very final sort of way.

* * *

 **~~~ TYBT ~~~**

* * *

A week ago, Harry would have said finding a partner for a dance would be a cinch compared to taking on a Hungarian Horntail. But now that he had done the latter, and was facing the prospect of asking a girl to the ball, he thought he'd rather have another round with the dragon. Of course there was Hermione, but he was still having trouble working up his nerve to ask her out. Which, of course, was a little strange, considering just a month ago her hand up his pants while she kissed him.

Nothing had happened between them since then, aside from the fact that they were now a pseudo couple. Of course, it didn't really matter, because they hardly had any more time to spend together than they usually did, so they best they could manage was a quick kiss in an empty corridor or some light petting late in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was beginning to feel a little antsy from the lack of contact with her. They had also managed to keep their relationship He hadn't even got himself off in about two weeks because he had always been exhausted, and he was feeling the effects. As he walked by any girl he saw, he instantly hardened under his robes, and he had to shift it down into his boxers to avoid it being noticeable.

It was amazing how many girls Hogwarts suddenly seemed to hold; he had never quite noticed that before. Girls giggling and whispering in the corridors, girls shrieking with laughter as boys passed them, girls excitedly comparing notes on what they were going to wear on Christmas Eve for the Ball.

"Why do they have to move in packs?" Harry asked Ron as a dozen or so girls walked past them, giggling and staring at Harry. "How're you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

"Lasso one?" Ron suggested. "Got any idea who you're going to try?"

Harry didn't answer. He knew perfectly well whom he'd like to ask, but working up the courage was something else. . . . Hermione was ten times more beautiful than any girl he had laid eyes on, for some reason. He knew she wasn't traditionally exceptionally pretty, with her thick hair, and large teeth, but everything else was spot on. Her lips curved just the way Harry liked, and were just the right thickness. Her nose was a cute button on her face. And her breasts…my god they were just perfection embodied. Not too large, but not too small, and looked as though they were perfectly squeezable. Not that he had ever tried, because he never had the chance to. And she was a strong girl, not concerned with the shallow bullshit that nearly every other girl was. The only other girl he could think of was Cho, but he was over that ridiculousness by now.

Harry was becoming increasingly uncomfortable while he stood there, thinking about what he would do to Hermione. He was also unknowingly staring at some Beauxbatons girls, who saw him staring, and huffed indignantly while walking past, turning their nose up to him.

It was an interesting sensation, because as Harry was looking at the girls, the unimportant parts seemed to melt away, and all he could see were their lips, their tits, their figure, their arse and their legs as they walked by. The Beauxbatons outfit was modest enough, for French girls, but still showed enough legs for Harry to drool in imagination of what he would find between a pair of them.

' _I really need to jack off now, because I can't even think clearly.'_ Harry thought. ' _I'll do it as soon as get a date, to make sure I actually get one."_

"Hey Harry, _Harry_ , you alright mate?"

Harry was shaken out of his reverie by Ron, who, he had forgotten, was standing right next to him. "Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine I was just… thinking about who I was going to ask to the Ball, and how." Ron looked excitedly at him, "Well? Have you got anything? Any ideas at all? Because I really need some help right about now. And who are you thinking about asking?"

"Well, I know who, but it's a surprise. As for how… well I suppose I'll have to work that out as well. This girl doesn't have the usual group of fifty friends surrounding her at all times, so I think it should be easier for me."

"Blimey Harry, is it Eloise Midgen? Because if it is you don't want to be going to the dance with hook nose there…"

"No it isn't fucking Eloise Midgen, Ron. I hate to be mean but even _I,_ the ever chivalrous Harry Potteram not going to go to a _public_ ball with the female version of Goyle, thanks very much." They both sniggered loudly amongst themselves.

"Alright Harry, how 'bout this? We both have to get dates to the Ball by the time we come home tonight. If one of us doesn't then they have to pay the other 10 galleons. If both of us have dates, then we'll buy me a new set of dress robes," Harry started laughing here, "because I can't pay for it all myself, and, if you love me, you'll do it. You won't make me go to the ball in my great-aunt Tessie's clothes will you Harry? _WILL YOU,_ " Ron asked intensely.

Harry's laughter got louder and more intense as he imagined Ron prancing down the Entrance Hall in that horrible lace dress his mother had given him the day before in the mail.

Just then, two brown figures turned the corner and were walking towards them. Both seemed to be dressed in Muggle clothing, and were chattering among themselves. As they walked closer, Harry saw that it was Parvati Patil and her sister Padma. They were both wearing form-fitting red v-neck blouses, which showed off their ample cleavage, and black leggings, which showed a light cameltoe between their long legs. Harry wondered how they could get away walking around in those clothes in the middle of Hogwarts without attracting the attention of several angry teachers, but just then he saw something very strange.

The air around the twins shimmered for a second, and they were wearing their school robes. Then immediately the air shimmered again and showed their revealing outfits again. Ron and Harry were both gaping at them, mouths slightly open, having never seen magic like that. They were probably the only two people that could see those outfits, because no one else was reacting to them walking down the corridor in what seemed to be nearly nude clothing compared to the Hogwarts uniform. They didn't notice that the twins had seen them gaping, but they quickly went back to talking to each other, so it would seem they hadn't noticed.

As they walked past, they said simultaneously, "Hi Harry, Hi Ron." Ron was now visibly drooling as he watched them walk past, their arse bobbing left and right as they walked away in their tight leggings.

Harry now had a newfound determination to ask out his dream girl. He needed to stop looking at every girl who walked past, otherwise he might end up trying to fuck every girl in Hogwarts.

"Yeah sure I'll help you out. But only if the condition is met, both of us have to have a date by tonight." The two shook hands, still reeling over the twins attention stunt, and set off towards Herbology.

* * *

 **~~~ TYBT ~~~**

* * *

"She didn' seem very int'rested in magical creatures, ter tell yeh the truth," Hagrid said, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked him how his interview with Rita Skeeter had gone during the last Care of Magical Creatures lesson of the term. To their very great relief, Hagrid had given up on direct contact with the skrewts now, and they were merely sheltering behind his cabin today, sitting at a trestle table and preparing a fresh selection of food with which to tempt the skrewts.

"She jus' wanted me ter talk about you, Harry," Hagrid continued in a low voice. "Well, I told her we'd been friends since I went ter fetch yeh from the Dursleys. 'Never had to tell him off in four years?' she said. 'Never played you up in lessons, has he?' I told her no, an' she didn' seem happy at all. Yeh'd think she wanted me to say yeh were horrible, Harry."

" 'Course she did," said Harry, throwing lumps of dragon liver into a large metal bowl and picking up his knife to cut some more. He looked across some tables and saw the Patil twins looking at him and Ron talking to Hagrid. They both caught his eye and smiled at him. He shook his head, and told himself he imagined it.

"She can't keep writing about what a tragic little hero I am, it'll get boring."

"She wants a new angle, Hagrid," said Ron wisely as he shelled salamander eggs. "You were supposed to say Harry's a mad delinquent!"

"But he's not!" said Hagrid, looking genuinely shocked.

"She should've interviewed Snape," said Harry grimly. "He'd give her the goods on me any day. 'Potter has been crossing lines ever since he first arrived at this school. . . .' "

"Said that, did he?" said Hagrid, while Ron and Hermione laughed. "Well, yeh might've bent a few rules, Harry, bu' yeh're all righ' really, aren' you?"

"Cheers, Hagrid," said Harry, grinning.

"You coming to this ball thing on Christmas Day, Hagrid?" said Ron.

"Though' I might look in on it, yeah," said Hagrid gruffly.

"Should be a good do, I reckon. You'll be openin' the dancin', won' yeh, Harry? Who're you takin'?"

"No one, yet," said Harry, feeling himself going red again. Hagrid, thankfully, didn't pursue the subject.

 **~~~ TYBT ~~~**

The last week of term became increasingly boisterous as it progressed. Rumors about the Yule Ball were flying everywhere, though Harry didn't believe half of them — for instance, that Dumbledore had bought eight hundred barrels of mulled mead from Madam Rosmerta. It seemed to be fact, however, that he had booked the Weird Sisters.

Exactly who or what the Weird Sisters were Harry didn't know, never having had access to a wizard's wireless, but he deduced from the wild excitement of those who had grown up listening to the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network) that they were a very famous musical group.

A bell chimed in the distance, warning Harry that there was only an hour left until he had to return to the common room. He really wanted to just get a date already, combined with the fact that he'd rather not be seen with Ron at the ball while he was wearing a lacy dress.

Harry decided that he didn't even care how nervous he was, he was just going to ask Hermione the next time he saw her. That would erase all the tension and just get it over with. He decided the library would be a good place to start his search for her, and he was very right. Though she wasn't sitting down and reading like usual.

Her back was turned to him, and she seemed to be talking to someone. He hid behind a bookcase, which unfortunately blocked his line of sight, but he could hear some words. All he caught was, "I'm sorry, I really am, but I don't think I can. But I do hope to see you there! …But still I'm sorry."

That seemed to end their conversation, and whoever she was talking to walked away. Harry's curiosity was now increasing, and he wondered whether he should ask her about it. He then saw a small bug crawling down one of the books he was looking at. He flicked it off dismissively, and started to make his way towards Hermione.

"Who was that you were just talking to, Hermione?" He asked casually. She whipped around with a look of surprise, and then calmed down when she saw it was him.

"Oh, Harry, Merlin's beard you scared me for a second there. That was just a friend of mine. He was just asking for help with something." She said, looking down at her book on the table in front of her.

Harry didn't quite believe her, but h decided he didn't need to pry. "Oh…ok," he played along, "So…Hermione…um… I have a real quick question to ask, it's not really important…" he said, his voice getting slightly higher with each word.

"Yeah? What is it?" She looked at him curiously.

Harry's heart was now attempting to rip its way out of his chest as he tried to speak. For a second, no words came out, so they were awkwardly staring at each other for a moment. Finally he managed to rush out "UmHermyneewouldyouliketogoballwithme?"

She stared at him for a second, completely taken aback. "Umm, sorry I didn't quite catch that Harry. What did you say?"

Harry was mentally punching himself.

 _Why did I have to do that?!_ _She probably thinks I'm out of my mind right now. Well I suppose she always thinks that. Okay, you can do this, just repeat what you just said. SLOWLY._

Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione, I was asking if you…you know…if you wanted to…to…go to the Yule Ball…um…with me? As my date?" Hermione instantly blushed profusely, but beamed widely.

"Of course Harry, I'd love to go!" she babbled, as Harry took a sigh of relief, "I mean it is a once in a lifetime opportunity, the Yule Ball is, and _you_ asked me! Oh I just can't believe this!" She then stopped at looked at Harry warily. "Well I should tell you something though."

Harry read the look on her face and was immediately filled with dread. Whatever she was about to say was going to severely disappoint him.

"Just before you asked me, Viktor Krum came up and talked to me—" She paused. Harry couldn't see where this was going, but he motioned for her to continue. "He um…told me the reason he'd been going to the library so often was to see me, because he was trying to work up the courage to ask me to the Ball." Harry's heart dropped into his stomach at these words. Had she said yes to him as well? Were they going to have to go as a trio, fighting over who gets to spend time with Hermione. Merlin this was going to be completely awful.

Hermione seemed to sense his train of thought, because she quickly said, "Oh no Harry, don't worry, I just turned him down. He actually came to talk to me just before you showed up."

It suddenly clicked in Harry's brain. That must have been the conversation he overheard when he hid behind the bookshelf. He was so relieved, he almost jumped for joy. One thing still bothered him though.

"Why did you turn down Viktor Krum. I mean, he's a world class Quidditch player, plus he's not too bad looking if I'm to judge myself…." Harry trailed off. Hermione blushed even deeper.

"Well, it was because I was kind of…waiting for you to ask me to the ball," she said, while Harry's chest suddenly swelled, "and I thought that, even if you didn't, I'd rather not go at all than go with someone else," she finished, looking satisfied.

Harry immediately felt a rush of gratitude, and another feeling he couldn't quite identify, but it was all warm. He moved around the table separating them and hugged Hermione hard, crushing the air out of her lungs. When he let go, she was gasping for breath, laughing and hiccupping for air.

"Alright Harry, why don't we go back to the common room hmm? Maybe we can find Ron there," said Hermione.

Harry immediately thought back to the bet he and Ron had made. He wondered if Ron had found a date to the ball just yet.

 _Probably not._ Harry thought, smiling.

 _Ron can be really thick when it comes to girls._

He could tell from the past couple of days that the Parvati girls really wanted to go to the Ball with Ron and himself, but luckily he had asked Hermione before they could try to push any further.

As he was walking deep in thought, Harry didn't realize he was walking so fast that Hermione had been left behind about a corridor back. Deciding he would meet her back in the common room, he set off. As he turned a corner only 2 more hallway's away from the portrait hole, he saw Ron.

He was standing next to someone, who's face Harry couldn't exactly make out, but he could it was a girl.

 _Time to eavesdrop for a second time today I suppose._ Harry thought amusingly.

"was wondering if maybe… you'd like to go the Yule Ball with me? I mean I think you're beautiful and bloody funny I mean… in Professor Trelawney's class you are a right laugh! Really! And—" He was cut off by the girl he was talking to.

"Ron, you _really_ don't have to compliment me out of your ass just to get me to go with you to the Ball. I was going to say yes anyway," the girl purred. Harry recognized that voice. He couldn't place his finger on it, but it was definitely familiar.

"I…Oh, well, that's great I suppose. No it's amazing, well I'll just see you later I suppose right?" said Ron, now flustered.

"I suppose you will Ronald," the girl said slyly. With that, the girl walked off, straight towards where Harry was standing against a wall.

Hermione had just caught up, panting and red-faced, and said "Harry, why the _hell_ were you going so fast! I got held up by a mob of fifth years asking each other out on the staircase! I mean honestly Harry on the bloody staircase, where people need to walk and get places! I mean—"

Hermione was cut off by Parvati Patil walking round the corner. She was gleaming, as if her wish had just come true, was walking with her chin held high, beaming. She saw Harry, and immediately said "Hi Harry," in that ever-suggestive tone she had used earlier. But she continued to walk on, with a bounce in her step.

It took Harry a couple seconds to make the connection, but he realized why he recognized the voice Ron was talking to. It was Parvati Patil.

He turned round the corner beaming and looking at Ron, who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well Harry, I believe I have held my end of the bet, and what about yourself?" Ron asked arrogantly.

"I think some new dress robes are in order Ron," said Harry, smiling. The two roared loudly with laughter and gripped forearms.

They said the password to the Fat Lady, still laughing as they stepped through the portrait hole.

"So who's your date Harry?" asked Ron, after they had calmed down. Harry was now a little nervous to tell him. He wondered how Ron would react to his asking Hermione out, even though he now had a date.

"Um, why don't we talk about that in the dormitory," Harry said nervously. Ron gave him a puzzled look, but agreed as they crossed the common room to the staircase to the Boys dormitory.

Once they were in their dormitory, Harry took a deep breath and turned around to face Ron, who was just behind him.

"Well, Harry, who did you ask?" Ron said again, now a little impatiently.

"I asked… well I went to the library and I asked…I asked Hermione," mumbled Harry nervously."

"I didn't catch that Harry you're going to have to speak up," Ron said, now getting irritated.

Harry cleared his throat, cheeks now scarlet, as he said "I asked Hermione to go to the Ball with me at the library."

Ron froze. Harry held his breath as he awaited the outburst.

But it never came.

Ron grinned instantly. "Nice one Harry! You must've known that no one else would ask her. I was going to do that myself, just because I pitied her, but then I found Parvati Patil and I realized I'd rather go with someone majorly hot and awesome than to go as a pity date."

Harry was instantly angry. He tried not to show that in his voice. He remembered he had to be careful that he couldn't reveal his relationship to even Ron. "No," started Harry calmly, "actually I just wanted to ask her to go with me as friends. To have a nice time y'know. And if you think that no one else asked her, then you are completely wrong." Ron gaped at him.

"Well who else asked her then?" Ron asked, taken aback.

"About 10 minutes after I did, Viktor Krum showed up in the library, and asked her himself," said Harry proudly. Deep down, Harry knew he was only saying this to stop Ron being so mean to Hermione all the time, but he didn't care.

" _What?_ _Viktor Krum_ asked _Hermione_ to the ball?" said Ron. Harry didn't like the emphasis on the two names, but Ron continued, "That's just crazy, I mean, _Viktor Krum?_ That's impossible!"

"Trust me Ron, it's not, just ask anyone who was there, there were about twenty people watching," seethed Harry, his anger now apparent.

Ron seemed to have trouble finding anything to say, so he just shut up. After a moment something changed in him. "Well I guess I'm happy for you two, and for her. I didn't mean to insult her either," he added quickly, "but it was just… really surprising, that's all. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it was for me too. It's alright Ron. Let's just go buy you some new dress robes."

 **~~~ TYBT ~~~**

Despite the very heavy load of homework that the fourth years had been given for the holidays, Harry was in no mood to work when term ended, and spent the week leading up to Christmas enjoying himself as fully as possible along with everyone else. Gryffindor Tower was hardly less crowded now than during term-time; it seemed to have shrunk slightly too, as its inhabitants were being so much rowdier than usual.

Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds now. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid's cabin, while the Durmstrang ship's portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost. The house-elves down in the kitchen were outdoing themselves with a series of rich, warming stews and savory puddings, and only Fleur Delacour seemed to be able to find anything to complain about.

"It is too 'eavy, all zis 'Ogwarts food," they heard her saying grumpily as they left the Great Hall behind her one evening. "I will not fit into my dress robes!"

"Oooh there's a tragedy," Hermione snapped as Fleur went out into the entrance hall. "She really thinks a lot of herself, that one, doesn't she?"

"Hermione — what are you wearing to the Ball? I'm trying to get an idea of what I should wear," said Ron.

He kept springing this question on her, hoping to startle her into a response by asking it when she least expected it. However, Hermione merely frowned and said, "I'm not telling you, you'll just make fun of me."

"You're joking, Weasley!" said Malfoy, behind them. "You're not telling me someone's asked _that_ to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood? What's she gonna wear, underwear and a strumpet outfit? I guess that's the only way _someone_ will look at her."

Harry and Ron both whipped around, but Hermione said loudly, waving to somebody over Malfoy's shoulder, "Hello, Professor Moody!"

Malfoy went pale and jumped backward, looking wildly around for Moody, but he was still up at the staff table, finishing his stew.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" said Hermione scathingly, and she, Harry, and Ron started laughing heartily. Instantly Malfoy's expression turned dark.

"Densaugeo!" screamed Malfoy wand pointed at Hermione.

"Hermione!"

Ron had hurried forward to see what was wrong with her; Harry turned and saw Ron dragging Hermione's hand away from her face. It wasn't a pretty sight. Hermione's front teeth — already larger than average — were now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin — panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry.

"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice. Snape had arrived. The Slytherins clamored to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy and said,"Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir —"

"I did not!" Harry shouted.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said. "Look!"

He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth — she was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult as they had now grown down past her collar.

Snape looked coldly at Hermione, then said, "I see no difference."

Hermione let out a whimper; her eyes filled with tears, she turned on her heel and ran, ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight.

It was lucky, perhaps, that both Harry and Ron started shouting at Snape at the same time; lucky their voices echoed so much in the stone corridor, for in the confused din, it was impossible for him to hear exactly what they were calling him. He got the gist, however.

"Let's see," he said, in his silkiest voice. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions."

Harry's ears were ringing. The injustice of it made him want to curse Snape into a thousand slimy pieces. He passed Snape, walked with Ron to the back of the dungeon, and slammed his bag down onto the table. Ron was shaking with anger too, muttering under his breath. On the other side of the dungeon, Malfoy turned his back on Snape and pressed his badge, smirking. POTTER STINKS flashed once more across the room.

* * *

 **~~~ TYBT ~~~**

* * *

After Potions Harry and Ron went to check on Hermione in the Hospital wing. They walked in just as Madam Pomfrey was holding up her wand to Hermione's face. Her teeth were shooting back into her skull, and taking away the distinctive beaver look she had attained after the curse.

The two boys walked up beside Hermione's bed and were holding in laughter as her teeth shrank.

Hermione could clearly see the two were about to burst, and was trying to make an indignant expression. "Wha' ah yoo two waughin bou'?" She said with her mouth still open. Harry's and Ron's silent laughter was broken as they roared with laughter at the sight of Hermione.

She huffed and focused on Madam Pomfrey. She waited another minute until she told Madam Pomfrey to stop. She looked in the mirror, and with a mischievous smirk on her face, she turned back to the boys, who were beginning to calm down.

"You have to admit Hermione, even though it was Malfoy's curse, it looked pretty damn hilarious." Ron said.

Hermione tried to look hurt for a second, but couldn't keep it up and smiled. "Yeah I guess it did look rather amusing. It felt as though my teeth were going to be ripped out just now though."

"Oh you'll be just fine Hermione, you're a strong girl," said Harry proudly. She smiled at this.

"So, why don't we go back to the common room hmm, get some studying done before the end of term?" Hermione exclaimed, clearly wanting to change the subject. "We only have a couple of days to go."

They started to walk up to the common room, talking amongst each other along the way. Then Ron paused as Hermione opened her mouth to say something to him. He was just staring at her.

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning, "your teeth . . ."

"What about them?" she said.

"Well, they're different . . . I've just noticed. . . ."

"Of course they are — did you expect me to keep those fangs Malfoy gave me?"

"No, I mean, they're different to how they were before he put that hex on you. . . . They're all . . . straight and — and normal-sized."

Hermione suddenly smiled very mischievously, and Harry noticed it too: It was a very different smile from the one he remembered.

"Well . . . when I went up to Madam Pomfrey to get them shrunk, she held up a mirror and told me to stop her when they were back to how they normally were," she said. "And I just . . . let her carry on a bit." She smiled even more widely.

"Mum and Dad won't be too pleased. I've been trying to persuade them to let me shrink them for ages, but they wanted me to carry on with my braces. You know, they're dentists, they just don't think teeth and magic should combine you know?" she explained.

"Yeah we hear you Hermione, sure. Why couldn't you just shrink them without asking your parents again?" asked Ron.

"Just because I've been your friends for three and a half years doesn't mean I've lost all respect for authority just yet!" Hermione huffed. With that she turned on her heel and marched off, leaving them both behind, stammering.

On Christmas Day, Harry awoke very suddenly.

"HARRY," bellowed Ron, "wake up, WAKE UP! We got to go unwrap presents! It's Christmas, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Harry, as he rubbed his eyes, swinging his feet over the side of his bed.

He brushed his teeth quickly and rushed down the stairs to find Ron tearing open the present that he had bought for him.

A mass of black fabric spilled out of the package, and Ron picked it up and smoothed it in front of himself. They were black dress robes, with a white shirt, bowtie, and formal trousers.

"Blimey Harry, I asked for dress robes, but this…I think Parvati and I are in for a nice night!" exclaimed Ron, smiling gleefully. He immediately summoned the lacy dress his mother and sent him, and promptly set it on fire.

Harry laughed heartily as he watched the ugly thing get consumed by the flames licking at it. "It's my pleasure Ron. I probably would have bought them for you anyway, because I would never have been seen in public with you in those arsewipes you might call dress robes." They both chuckled, and Harry went to open his presents.

Hermione had given Harry a book called Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland; Ron, a bulging bag of Dungbombs; Sirius, a handy penknife with attachments to unlock any lock and undo any knot; and Hagrid, a vast box of sweets including all Harry's favorites: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum(this made Harry blush a little as he remembered the Droopies Sensation-Increasing potion Hermione had used), and Fizzing Whizbees. There was also, of course, Mrs. Weasley's usual package, including a new sweater (green, with a picture of a dragon on it — Harry supposed Charlie had told her all about the Horntail), and a large quantity of homemade mince pies.

Harry and Ron met up with Hermione in the common room, and they went down to breakfast together. They spent most of the morning in Gryffindor Tower, where everyone was enjoying their presents, then returned to the Great Hall for a magnificent lunch, which included at least a hundred turkeys and Christmas puddings, and large piles of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers.

They went out onto the grounds in the afternoon; the snow was untouched except for the deep channels made by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students on their way up to the castle.

Hermione chose to watch Harry and the Weasleys' snowball fight rather than join in, and at five o'clock said she was going back upstairs to get ready for the ball.

"What, you need three hours?" said Harry, looking at her incredulously and paying for his lapse in concentration when a large snowball, thrown by Ron, hit him hard on the side of the head.

"Trust me Harry, you won't be disappointed," Hermione said in a sultry tone, which Harry had never really heard her use before. Harry just nodded enthusiastically, as she laughed and made her way towards the castle.

After an hour, Harry and Ron made their way back up to the castle to cool off.

"Hey Ron, I actually think I'm going to head up to the dormitory and get some rest before the ball alright?"

Ron just nodded furiously, as he was digging into some leftover treacle tart from lunch, cheeks bulging.

In no time, Harry was back at the common room, ready to lie down for a bit to catch his breath from the snowball fight. Instead, he found Hermione in the empty common room. Her hair looked absolutely beautiful, curled and thinner looking, and swept to one side of her face, quite different from from the bushy mess it usually was. She was still dressed in her Muggle clothes though.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said, still marveling at her hair, "uhm…what are you doing down here?"

"Hey Harry, I was just down here because… well I wanted to know if it would be alright if I changed in your dormitory." Harry's eyes widened, and Hermione seemed to catch his train of thought. "No, no! It's only because I don't want to be getting ready in that room full of girls, I've had quite enough of their drama for now, so that's why I'm asking you…" she trailed off, hoping for Harry to say something.

"Uhhh…yeah sure, go ahead, I mean… oh just follow me I'll open the door." Harry said, his heart beating a little faster.

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione bent to grab a package on the ground, which must have her new dress inside of it. Harry lead the way up the stairs, and an awkward sort of silence settled among the two teenagers. When they reached the door, Hermione said "Why don't you wait in the bathroom until I'm done changing, then I'll come get you." She was wearing the same mischievous smile that she wore when she had told them about her teeth. Harry just ignored it and nodded. He milled over to the bathroom, looking back at Hermione curiously. When he shut the door, be pressed his ear against the door to hear what she was doing.

He couldn't hear anything, but felt something with the side of his ear. It felt like a round indent. He pulled back to investigate. What he saw was completely confusing, but amazing. It was a perfectly round hole in the door, small enough not to notice immediately, but big enough to see plenty through it. It was strange, because he definitely saw a solid door when he walked into the bathroom, and there had never been a hole there before so how did it suddenly get there?

His train of thought was interrupted as he noticed movement through the hole. He saw Hermione standing near his bed, looking around the room. She finally turned her back towards him, and she was facing his school trunk. And she gripped the waistband of the jeans she had on, and tugged them downwards.

Harry inhaled sharply as she swayed her hips, attempting to drag her jeans down. She was wearing lacy boyshorts underneath her jeans, which had Harry rock hard in an instant. She stopped as her jeans seemed to get stuck at the bottom of her bum. She shook the jeans up and down, and her arse jiggled gloriously when she did so.

In the meantime, Harry had pulled out his now painfully erect prick. As he freed it, he could feel the pressure ease off, as he as now swinging around freely. He watched intensely through his peephole as Hermione's buttocks bounced up and down again. He began to stroke his cock, ready for a release that he had been looking forward to for weeks. Finally, her jeans seemed to come free from the bottom of her cheek, and she pulled them fully down. As she did so, she bent over, keeping her legs straight, so her chest was to her knees, and her bottom pushed out prominently.

Harry could see her mound pushing out from under her knickers for the first time, and he began to stroke even faster. But he realized that she wasn't done yet, as she began to make the same movement to take her knickers off. Harry inhaled sharply as her boyshort knickers traveled down her long, unblemished legs, until they were around her ankles, with her bum raised high as she was bent almost straight downward, looking like she was touching her toes. He caught a glimpse of the pink folds beneath the cheeks that hid them, and his eye was now straining to see clearer though the small hole he was looking through, not to mention squishing his glasses up against his face. He also saw a little pink ring above her pussy, which was contracting a bit as she moved. Her lower area was now completely exposed to him, which made Harry sigh contentedly.

Still bent over, she seemed to be rummaging through something, most likely the package containing her dress. Harry increased the pace of his stroking, which seemed like it was to the beat of a drum now. Nearly ten seconds later she resurfaced, with her dress in hand, and something else that she placed in her package. Harry didn't have time to wonder what, as she laid her dress on the bed, and began to remove her shirt.

It was a simple cotton t-shirt, but the way it conformed to her body made it seem extremely erotic. Harry was gasping for breath, waiting for her to fully remove it, watching her back as her hands moved upwards. Finally, the t-shirt lifter over the swell of her breasts, and revealed the catch of a baby blue bra. For some reason, he could see the size on the tag, which read _32C_. Harry may have been in heaven.

To Harry's surprise, Hermione reached back to undo the clasp, and the bra fell to her feet, alongside the rest of her clothing. He could just make out the side of her breast peeking past her right arm as she still faced away from him, her cute bottom jiggling a little as she stood up straight with her dress. As she moved to put it on, he could see that it was a light purple, almost periwinkle, one shoulder dress, which had ruffles and a slit just below the underwear area, so you could just make out the legs underneath. Hermione slipped into the dress slowly, struggling to make sure she didn't rip it anywhere, which gave Harry plenty of opportunity to admire her body as she wiggled and twisted. As he was struggling to finish off quickly, she interrupted his ogling.

"Harry? It's ok for you to come out now, I'll be putting a disillusionment charm on myself so you don't see the dress just yet alright?" Harry groaned internally, and shoved his member back into his pants, still throbbing with desire as he had to hold off another opportunity to relieve his pent up stress. As he quickly zipped his pants back up he made sure to transfigure the hole in the door away, so it wouldn't be visible to Hermione if she came to use the bathroom.

As he stepped out, he was confused, as he only saw Hermione's head, and the rest of her was just a blurry version of the contents behind her. Harry looked at Hermione, who was still wearing her mischievous smile, as if she knew something he didn't, and acknowledged him by widening her smile.

"Thanks for letting me come up here Harry, I didn't know if I could have taken another minute with Lavender and Parvati gossiping away about the Ball." Harry smiled as he thought of Hermione rolling her eyes at the two girls acting immaturely. "I think I'll just head back to my dormitory then, so you can change in peace, and besides, all the other boys should be back soon anyways," as she looked towards the darkening sky out of the window.

"Alright…I'll just er…see you in the Entrance Hall then I suppose," Harry started awkwardly, now feeling extremely guilty about what had just occurred, "you'll be ready by eight won't you? We need to open the dance and everything so—"

"Yes Harry, I'll be down there a little early as well," said Hermione exasperatedly, "when have I _ever_ not been punctual?"

"Right, sorry, I just had to make sure," said Harry sheepishly, "but anyways, I guess I'll catch you later." Hermione smiled, her body still nearly invisible, and she grabbed the package which had previously contained her dress, and left the room.

Harry took a deep breath as she left, trying to process what he had just seen. He had just seen Hermione fully naked, and had seen everything except her breasts. God how he was dying to see—to feel those perfect, round globes…. His imaginations were interrupted by the boys storming up the stairs into the dormitory. They all looked rather nervous as they greeted Harry, the Yule Ball now the elephant in the room for everyone.

* * *

 **~~~ TYBT ~~~**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville changed into their dress robes up in their dormitory, all of them looking very self-conscious, except for Harry and Ron, whose dress robes were perfectly dapper and went well together as an ensemble. They were both wearing nearly identical robes, with black, ankle length outer robes, and what looked like a Muggle formal outfit inside that, with a white shirt, bowties, and black trousers. Harry's bowtie was forest green, while Ron's was a deep shade of scarlet.

"Well I guess we know why you got the two best girls in our year I suppose," muttered Dean.

"Animal magnetism," Ron beamed, adjusting his cuffs, as the other boys rolled their eyes and grumbled at them.

The common room looked strange, full of people wearing different colors instead of the usual mass of black. Parvati was waiting for Ron at the foot of the stairs. She looked very pretty indeed, in Indian styled robes of shocking pink, with her long hair done in traditional Indian bridal style, with thin ropes of pure gold, golden pearls, and a golden ornament that appeared in the middle of her forehead. She also had large golden hoop earrings, a pink bindi in between her eyebrows, and gold bracelets glimmering at her wrists. Harry was relieved to see that she wasn't giggling and shooting looks at him for once. "You — er — look very…golden," said Ron awkwardly, " and very pretty." He was probably wondering how rich Parvati's family had to be to have that much gold to shove around. "Thanks," she said, smiling shyly. "Hermione's going to meet you in the entrance hall," she added to Harry.

"Oh yeah I already know that." Hermione must have thought he would've forgotten. His heart was now beating nervously as well, as he thought of the ball and dancing. Harry was also thinking about how attractive Parvati was. Of course he had noticed it before, but now, with her pink robes and hair done up, she looked rather like an exotic princess.

"Alright, that's fine, she just wanted me to tell you," said Parvati seriously, "so, boys, are we ready to head downstairs?"

"Okay," said Harry, wishing he could just stay in the common room. Fred winked at Harry as he passed him on the way out of the portrait hole. Ron also shot Harry a gleeful look almost as if to say " _Can you believe my luck?"_

The entrance hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another.

A group of Slytherins came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Malfoy was in front; he was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar, which in Harry's opinion made him look like a priest. Pansy Parkinson in very frilly robes of pale pink was clutching Malfoy's arm. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green; they resembled moss-colored boulders, and neither of them, Harry was pleased to see, had managed to find a partner.

The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, and he saw Padma Patil holding his arm, so he could only assumed that after Hermione had turned him down, and Parvati was taken, he had turned to the next best thing he could find. Padma was nearly as beautiful as her sister, and her dark skin contrasted well with Viktor's sallow, olive colored skin. Over their heads he saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights — meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer. What he was wondering though, was where Hermione could possibly be.

He turned to look at Ron and Parvati, but found that they were looking up at the stairs behind them, gawking at something. "She looks absolutely stunning!" exclaimed Parvati. Ron just made a strange noise as he continued to stare at whatever was near the staircase.

Harry turned to see what they were looking at, and his jaw immediately dropped open. Even though he had seen it before, it was still a breathtaking sight. Hermione was standing there, a modest smile on her face as she stood there, in her light purple dress, her hair completely done up, curled to the left side of her face, complimenting her face perfectly, with an elegant knot at the back of her head. The dress looked better from the front than Harry could have imagined, the one shoulder of fabric coming up to her neckline, then extending into the chest area, where her breasts were perfectly highlighted, looking larger, and more provocative, but still appropriate. And the slit in between the legs mad Harry's mouth water, showing off her long legs, even though he could only see the inside of her thighs and calves. She was wearing a pair of white wedge heels, which looked quite stylish with her dress. To top it off she carried a small handbag, which was light blue and very fancy looking. She looked like one of those Muggle supermodels who were featured in some popular magazines Harry had seen on the rare occasion the Dursley's had taken him out to the grocery store.

Hermione saw the trio staring at her, and she turned pink as her smile became even wider. She walked down the stairs and stopped in front of them, waiting for them to say something.

"Hermione, you look…" started Ron, trailing off, at a loss for words.

"Pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, perhaps," supplied Parvati, eyeing Hermione with surprise, pride, and a hint of jealousy.

"Flawless," breathed Harry, which made Hermione's face turn from pink to dark scarlet.

"Thanks you guys, it means a lot, but I did spend a lot of time on this, so—" Hermione was stopped by Parvati.

"We all spent a lot of time doing ourselves up, but the execution is rarely so… impeccable," said Parvati, who now was just admiring the handiwork. "You'll have to teach me how you did your hair! That work was done by a goddess!" she exclaimed, now extremely excited to see Hermione like this.

"Well thanks, but I had a lot of help from Sleekeazy's Hair Po—" Hermione was interrupted yet again, but this time it was Professor McGonagall.

"Champions over here, please!"

Hermione readjusted her dress, beaming; she and Harry said "See you in a minute" to Ron and Parvati and walked forward, the chattering crowd parting to let them through.

"Oh, and Harry?" Hermione said softly, as Harry turned to look at her. "Did you mean what said?"

Harry looked at her seriously. "I meant every word Hermione. Even though I only said one word—" Hermione giggled dazzlingly, and very un-Hermione like at this, "but even so, I meant that word. Although if were to talk about how annoying you are, I suppose I definitely would've been lying there." Harry was trying to contain his laughter as Hermione cuffed him on the arm, with a lot more strength than he was expecting.

"You had to ruin that moment, didn't you Harry?" Hermione said exasperatedly, but with an affectionate smile on her face.

Harry's reply was never heard as they had reached the place Professor McGonagall was standing.

Professor McGonagall, who was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down.

Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies stationed themselves nearest the doors; Davies looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Fleur for a partner that he could hardly take his eyes off her. Cedric and Cho were just behind to Harry, and he gave them a friendly nod. Krum had Padma on his arm, who looked positively amazed to have been asked by the hunky Quidditch player. Krum's fan club from the library stalked past, throwing Padma looks of deepest loathing.

Harry and Hermione, who were told to stand just behind Fleur and Roger, were now standing there nervously. Hermione was earning everyone's attention as they filed into the Great Hall. All the Gryffindor girls were walking by and gushing with Hermione at how beautiful she looked. The Ravenclaw girls that walked past were eyeing her calculatingly, as if trying to figure out how she had pulled off such a transformation. Pansy Parkinson gaped at her as she walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her.

Suddenly, someone passing Harry bumped into him, causing him to stumble forward, right into Hermione. His hands instinctively threw his arms around her waist to prevent her from falling forwards. He pulled her back hard as she threatened to fall, and he managed to bring her upright again, but realized he had miscalculated. He ended up pulling so hard that she crashed back into him, their bodies now tightly up against one another. Harry looked down at Hermione, who was looking up at him, and they realized simultaneously the position they were in. Hermione, who was slightly taller now, due to her heels, had her bum unintentionally pressed up against Harry's crotch, and was slightly bent forward, her feet slightly pigeon toed, as she tried to regain her footing. Harry still had his arm wrapped around her torso, and was just noticing the pressure of Hermione's arse on him, and realized that he was hardening under his robes. After a moment, Hermione gasped as she felt Harry's rod rest between her two cheeks.

She quickly turned around, looking directly into Harry's eyes. He was looking at her, unashamedly, waiting for her reaction. They simply stared at each other, no reactions escaping either of them. Finally Harry cleared his throat, and broke the silence.

"Are you alright Hermione? I didn't mean to push you or anything, but someone bumped into me."

Hermione's unmoving face now had a small smile on it. "I know you didn't Harry, but I certainly wouldn't mind if it happened again," she said slyly, earning a blush from Harry. He leaned into her, resting his cheek on hers.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it then," he whispered, nipping her on the ear as he pulled back so no one would notice, eliciting a shiver from Hermione.

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and they were the first to be seated in the table area.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people. Harry concentrated on not tripping over his feet. Hermione seemed to be enjoying herself; she was beaming widely, letting Harry take the lead, which Harry was glad for. He caught sight of Ron and Parvati as he neared the table area. Ron was laughing and seemed to be teasing Parvati as they watching Harry. He saw Parvati's eyes twinkle as she talked to Ron as well.

 _Well, at least Ron seems to have found someone nice to come with to the ball. And to think he wasn't going to have anyone at all, he managed to get one of the prettiest girls in our year!_ thought Harry.

They found a place to sit down, and Parvati and Ron soon rushed up to join them as soon as they were allowed. The table was beautifully decorated, with a charm that made it seem as if there were shooting stars over it. A large, sliver tablecloth covered the entire circular table, so that you couldn't see anything underneath without lifting the tablecloth. There were 8 golden plates in a large circle, which left 4 seats. They were quickly filled by Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan, who both had dates with them.

Dean had asked a third-year girl from Ravenclaw, who Harry had never seen before. Apparently her name was Luna Lovegood, but Dean said her nickname was Loony Lovegood around the school, which Harry instantly understood. Luna had pale blond hair, with thin eyebrows, a thin but smiling mouth, and a thin, well, everything. She had an aura of distinct dottiness about her, perhaps because her eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything, or that she was constantly swatting at her ears, muttering about Nargles. She was quite beautiful however, which is probably why Dean was okay with asking her out. Seamus Finnigan's date was Romilda Vane, who was a cute third year, and was looking at Harry dreamily.

Seamus and Luna struck up a conversation, as the whole table erupted in conversation with each other. The only quiet ones were Harry and Hermione.

"So…what are you going to order for lunch Hermione?" started Harry, trying to break the silence that had fallen over the pair.

"Oh, well, I'm thinking some potatoes, maybe some gravy on them. More importantly I want a British sausage. A nice long one at that. A sausage that'll really fill me up," said Hermione, grabbing a fork, a smirk playing at her lips, but her voice staying even, as if she'd said nothing out of the ordinary. She looked directly in Harry's eyes, and he couldn't decipher the _**emotion that was in hers. It wasn't one he had seen before. It was a fiery expression, but not one of anger.**_ Harry just stared at her, wondering what the hell she was playing at.

As he was looking into her eyes, he heard a clatter of silverware, and finally looked away from Hermione. He tried to find the source of the noise, to no avail.

"Ah shit!" Hermione swore, raising Harry's eyebrows, "I dropped my fork, let me go and get it."

Harry, wanting to keep up his chivalrous nature, offered to grab it for her.

"No really," answered Hermione quickly, "it'll only take a second." She then promptly unclasped her handbag, then put in on the bench next to her where Harry couldn't see. Hermione then ducked under the tablecloth to find her fork. Harry realized that her handbag had disappeared with her. He wondered what could possibly be in that handbag.

He felt a little itch form in his crotch area, which was hidden under the tablecloth as well, so he discreetly reached under and scratched it. He suddenly remember that Hermione was still down there, and instantly reddened. If she had seen that, it would be the most embarrassing that might have ever happened to him. He quickly withdrew his hand and started to talk to Ron about how interesting Luna was.

He felt the itch again, and he was determined to wait until Hermione surfaced just in case she saw him. But the itch grew more irritating, until he realized the fly on his trousers was slowly coming undone.

Perplexed, Harry looked down and was not prepared for what he saw.

A lone hand, floating in midair, was slowly unzipping his trousers, as Harry gawked. He shook out of his shock induced reverie, and grabbed the hand. Suddenly, the face of Hermione Granger appeared, apparently from nowhere, and was a couple feet away from the hand, but hidden under the table cloth so no one else could see her. " _Hermione?_ What the _blazes_ are you doing? And did you steal my Invisibility Cloak?" Harry whispered angrily.

She nodded, smiling, and whispered back, "What does it look like Harry? I'm unzipping your trousers. Now if you are going to object, I'd completely understand. Well actually, no I wouldn't…but I'd respect your decision if you did. So what'll it be Harry?"

Even though he was still taken aback, he simply nodded and leaned back, allowing for Hermione to continue. Hermione's face disappeared underneath the Invisibility Cloak once again. She fully unzipped his trousers, and pulled them down slightly, so she could get better access to what she was trying to free. Hermione could begin to feel Harry hardening through his boxers, and she was feeling even more excited than before.

Quickly, she shifted his member through the little opening in the front of his boxers, allowing it to finally spring free of it's prison. It stood straight out, staring Hermione directly in the face.

Suddenly, some random fourth year from Hufflepuff asked whether Hermione's empty seat was taken, leaving Harry only one option.

"No it's not, she just gone to grab a drink really quick. Sorry about that." Harry stuck his hand underneath the tablecloth and motioned for Hermione to return to her seat when the Hufflepuff left. Her plan would have to wait a little.

This of course, left Harry's penis to be left outside his trousers, now on full display, albeit, now soft, for anyone who happened to look under the table cloth. Hermione crawled back out from underneath the tablecloth, with her fork clutched in her hand, and exclaimed "Thank Merlin! Finally found it!"

Everyone at the table stared at her for a minute, wondering what she was talking about, then spotted the fork. Ron seemed extremely confused. "Hermione, you must've been under there for about five minutes. You're telling me it took that long to find your fork?" he said skeptically.

"Yes Ronald, that's what I'm telling you, because it ended up bouncing to the complete other side of the damn table, and it was in between Dean and Luna's feet, so I had a hard time seeing it," Hermione huffed, lying smoothly through her teeth.

Ron seemed to buy the explanation, because he shrugged and returned to talking to Dean about how the Chudley Cannons were going to pummel Puddlemere United this year, while also stuffing his face with pork.

"I'm going to go grab some drinks," Hermione announced to the group, all of them grunting in acknowledgment, while Harry looked at her walking away, noticing that she was holding the cloak in her hand.

A few minutes later, he could see the tablecloth lifting where Hermione's seat was, and knew she was crawling back underneath, while people thought she was gone for longer. It didn't take long for Harry to become erect again in anticipation.

Harry felt Hermione's hand run the length of his penis now, intent on bringing pleasure.

 _Merlin's beard, I never knew that Hermione was into public handjobs. Gotta say this definitely ranks high on my list of things to do_. thought Harry wryly. Then Hermione did something completely unexpected.

She ran her tongue from the base to the tip of his cock, slowly and deliberately. Harry gasped loudly as he felt the unfamiliar sensation of her tongue on his cock. Ron looked over questioningly. "You alright mate?"

"Uhhh yeah, yeah I'm totally fine Ron. Just noticed the shooting stars above our table. That's all." Harry lied. The feeling of the texture of Hermione's tongue running along his shaft was unlike anything Harry had ever experienced. He suddenly thought of how it felt when he masturbated, and concluded this was beyond any sensation he had given to himself.

Ron stared suspiciously at him.

"How could you not have noticed the shooting stars before Harry, I mean, it's pretty obvious, it's right above us."

"Dunno mate, I just wasn't paying attention before, I suppose," said Harry, managed to stifle another gasp as he felt Hermione lick only the tip this time.

Ron chuckled at his friends foolishness, and turned away. His attention was now focused on Hermione, and the sensations she was causing within him. She gave the head a few more licks before turning her attention to his shaft, which she promptly coated with her tongue. She licked up and down the length several times before taking the tip into her warm mouth. Harry had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head as Hermione sucked on the tip of his throbbing penis. She was still hidden beneath the tablecloth, so it seemed to Harry as though he was receiving a blowjob from an invisible ghost.

Harry grabbed a couple pieces of chicken, and began to gulp them down as Hermione worked on his cock underneath the table. With their limited time frame on her mind, Hermione was intent on finishing him off quickly, and was well on her way to doing so if Harry's heavy breathing was any indication. She was sucking Harry off with such fervor that when he had finished eating his chicken, his eyes closed involuntarily and his hands instinctively snaked beneath the tablecloth and the Invisibility Cloak, and came to rest on top of her tightly woven hairdo. As she bobbed up and down, covering his cock in her wet saliva, Harry was biting his lip, trying to look as normal as possible to the outside observer, and trying to make it seem as if he were simply resting his hands on his lap.

Considering the feverish pace that Parvati was working with, no one could fault Harry when, in a matter of minutes, he was near his breaking point. Wanting to savor the feeling of Hermione's wet mouth wrapped around him, Harry tried his best to hold back. He succeeded for a little longer by pushing Hermione's head off of his cock, gripping her by her jaw and pushing back her forehead, after he felt a buildup. He relaxed again, back to normal, now enjoying Hermione cupping his balls while sucking him off.

Just then, Harry heard a noise behind him, and quickly twisted his torso a little to check the cause of the noise. He saw Professor Moody limping over to greet him at his table. Not good.

With no way to signal Hermione, seeing as kicking her would likely only startle her too much, Harry simply removed his hands from her head as Professor Moody reached out with one of his to shake.

"Hello Potter, how's the ball goin' for ya," Moody said gruffly. Harry swallowed, and tried to keep his voice sounding normal.

"Oh it's just fine," he started, failing miserably as he noticed his voice was an octave higher than usual, as Hermione continued to wrap her wet mouth around his cock under the table. "It's rather dull, really, since we haven't even started the dance yet."

Moody grunted. "I'm sure it is Potter, especially for you. Well, I remember hearing somewhere that Hermione Granger was you date correct?" he asked.

"Uhm…ye…yes she's my date, that's right, yeah, my…date," Harry said. Moody's magical eye suddenly focused on the table in front of Harry, while his normal one stayed focused on Harry. He couldn't tell what Moody could see, but he gulped.

"And where is she right now Potter?" Moody growled.

"Uhhhhhh, she's uhhh grabbing the table some drinks professor, she just left a few minutes ago! I'd wager she'll be back any minute!" said Harry, taking a chance and lying directly to Moody, whose magical eye was still trained on the table just in front of Harry. He heard a slurping sound, and mentally begged her to be quiet.

"Well Potter, you make sure and tell Miss Granger that, wherever she may be, to ahh… enjoy herself… and tell her I liked her dress. It's quite a nice shade of purple. And make sure you tell me what her answer is, because I think she'll have a little…trouble…talking right now," Moody said slightly, the amusement clear in his gruff voice. His good eye winked at Harry, the magical one still looking at the table. As Moody walked away, Harry could see the eye remained fixed at the same point. Harry decided that Moody could definitely see what was going on underneath the table, but he was beyond caring, aside from the fact that even though Moody was on the other side of the Great Hall now, he had the distinct feeling his eye was looking through the back of his head.

As soon as Moody was out of Harry's line of sight, he quickly put his hands back under the tablecloth, and wrapped his fingers in her hair. He pushed down hard, forcing Hermione to take his entire member into her throat. She choked and gagged as he pushed her head back and repeated the movement, forcing her back down. Hermione was now gripping his trousers very tightly as he fucked her mouth, trying to get to his release as quickly as possible. He could feel the buildup in the bottom of his sack, and knew the end was near.

Suddenly, as the head of his cock was in the back of Hermione's throat, two weeks worth of pent up semen, including the blue balls Harry had experienced in his bathroom just hours before, burst out of the tip, spilling directly down Hermione's throat. Harry pulled her head back off his shaft, and kept just the tip in, Hermione's lips like a vacuum as the river of cum still spurted out into her mouth. It took the remaining threads of Harry's resolve not to groan in pleasure in the middle of a Great Hall filled with people, and settled for some deep breathing, as more jets flew out of his rock hard cock. Finally, the onslaught subsided, and Harry was left with a satisfied feeling of bliss.

Harry removed his hands from the knot in Hermione's hair, and gave a little thumbs up to her under the tablecloth. Then he heard a swishing sound, followed by a distinct gulp. She had just swallowed his entire load. His now softening shaft gave a little jump as he heard he swallow. Harry sighed contentedly, and noticed that a few seconds later, the tablecloth near Hermione's seat was lifted by seemingly nothing, then dropped to the floor again.

Hermione returned after a few minutes and sat down with eight floating glasses of punch floating next to her. She was a bit pink in the face, with her hair coming out of its tight knot a little bit, with stray hairs splayed across head, some stuck to her face some sweat.

"Hi," said Harry. Ron just stared at her disheveled appearance.

"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, shooting Harry a sly smirk fanning herself with her hand.

"No," said Ron, "no it isn't Hermione. What happened to you? It took you ten minutes to grab drinks? And why do you look as if you've just ridden a broom?"

Hermione blushed even deeper than she had been, as the double meaning was apparent to her and Harry, but not Ron. "Well I—" Hermione was spared from explaining by the return of Professor Moody. Harry groaned internally, fearing what the professor was about to say.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, how's the ball going for you two?" Moody said, as though he had never showed up earlier.

"Oh-er-it's going pretty well sir," Hermione said in a strained tone, as she was still afraid Moody, unaware that he had seen the entire exchange between the pair. Harry, on the other hand, was watching him through narrowed eyes. Moody's magical eye was slowly combing over Hermione, from head to toe. It was like a pendulum, Harry thought. He was getting extremely uncomfortable with Moody standing there, observing Hermione, after witnessing something extremely intimate. "Actually, I think Harry and I were just going to go dance for a little Professor Moody. Right Harry?"

Harry shook his head slightly as he stopped staring at Moody.

"Oh yeah, right, let's go then," said Harry slowly, taking a while to understand Hermione's want for escape. Harry mouthed " _Sorry_ " to Ron, who was staring at him

"By the way Miss Granger, I believe you have some pudding on your lip, just there." Moody said gruffly as he pointed a gnarled finger towards the corner of Hermione's mouth. There was indeed, a white liquid there, beginning to run down her lip down to her chin. Hermione wiped it away quickly looking at Professor Moody with horror. Moody's lips just curled into a twisted grin as he walked away, his eye swerving down to look at Hermione's chest area.

"Come on Harry, let's go," said Hermione urgently, shooting a scared look at Harry. She pulled his arm, as Harry was becoming more and more agitated by Professor Moody's actions.

As soon as they were on the dance floor in the middle, surrounded by people, they started to dance.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name do you think Moody was doing?" Hermione whispered urgently to him, while they continued to dance.

Harry told her how Moody had walked up to him, and their exchange after that.

"So he _knows?_ I mean…he saw me…you know…" Hermione trailed off.

"Yeah, I can guarantee he saw you sucking me off," said Harry. Hermione's cheeks now couldn't get any more red, and now her ears were beginning to redden. "Besides, he also noticed the…the cum on your mouth, so there's no doubt," He paused.

"I also think he was using that eye of his to look through your dress Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What? Is that…Is that the reason why his eye kept giving going up and down? And he could see _everything_ this whole time?" Harry nodded, signaling that this is what he thought, "This _entire_ school year that old codger could have been looking through every girls' robes in the whole of Hogwarts! That's absolutely disgusting!"

"Yeah, it is. But I don't know how we'll tell anyone about it. Unless someone else catches on, we won't be able to convince anyone. Besides, I don't know for sure, it was just a feeling I got, y'know, from the way he was looking at you."

"You're right," Hermione sighed, "I guess we'll have to wait and see what he does…. Eurghh I just feel disgusting right now." She shivered, but it was not the good shiver Harry had felt before they had entered the Great Hall.

"But let's forget about 'that old codger' for now hmm? Let's talk about what just happened, between you and me."

Hermione took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and her smile soon returned. She nodded as a signal of approval. "Harry, why don't we go outside for a bit of fresh air first. I'd rather not talk about this with hundreds of people around us." Harry nodded and smiled.

"Let's stop by the table and let Ron know where we're going, so he doesn't worry," said Harry.

"Alright, let's!" she responded.

As they were walking back to the table Harry saw something that surprised him. Ron had switched chairs to sit closer to Parvati, and everyone else who had sat there were gone, likely dancing with their partners. One of Ron's hands was draped around Parvati's shoulder, while another rested on her knee. Ron whispered something in her ear, and Parvati giggled endearingly. Harry wondered what Ron could have said, but more importantly, that he and Parvati were getting along so well. Parvati's looked just as royal as she had before, her plentiful gold shimmering in the bright hall, and her smile shining just as brightly.

Hermione saw him staring, and tugged at his arm. "Come on, why don't we go outside? I think we should leave those two alone." Harry nodded, still thinking about Parvati.

Pretending they wanted more drinks, Harry and Hermione left the table, edged around the dance floor, and slipped out into the entrance hall. The front doors stood open, and the fluttering lights in the rose garden winked and twinkled as they went down the front steps, where they found themselves surrounded by bushes; winding, ornamental paths; and large stone statues.

* * *

 **~~~ TYBT ~~~**

* * *

Harry could hear splashing water, which sounded like a fountain. Here and there, people were sitting on carved benches. He and Hermione set off along one of the winding paths through the rosebushes, and sat down on one of the carved benches, hidden from view completely.

Hermione leaned the back of her head against his chest, while Harry wrapped his hands around her arms, admiring the view he had when he looked down. He could see straight down her dress, and saw her two breasts in almost their full glory. Hermione's breathing made them rise and fall, increasing Harry's desire for her.

Harry decided he should break the silence, however comfortable it was. "So about what happened…"

"Did you enjoy it Harry—what I did?" Hermione asked, her voice even, as she was still looking off in the distance, probably staring at the rose bushes.

"Oh of course, of course I did! But—"

"But? _But?_ " Hermione said incredulously, "But what? Did I not do enough? What did I do that was so—"

"Look I'm not saying I don't appreciate what you were doing," interrupted Harry, causing Hermione's smile to falter. Sensing this, Harry pressed on, "Believe me, I do. I was just going to ask…why did you do it? I mean, I haven't even done anything like that for you yet. I just feel really selfish and I—"

Hermione removed her hand from his shoulder, and held up a finger to his lips, sighing.

"No Harry, it's all right. I did those things for you because I wanted to, and I care about you. I just—I need want to know something first. Before we do anything else," said Hermione, her voice now becoming quieter.

"What do you wanna know Hermione?" asked Harry, perplexed.

Hermione pushed herself up, taking her head off of his chest, and looked at him anxiously. "I—er—was wondering whether you maybe… I was wondering if you fancied Parvati. I saw the way you were looking at her. You don't have to lie to me Harry," Hermione rushed out, clearly apprehensive of Harry's answer.

Harry felt like a bludger had hit him while he hadn't been looking. He swallowed audibly, and wondered how he could possibly answer this question without crushing Hermione.

"Look Hermione, I want you to listen to me, hear me out until the end, alright? Please don't interrupt me. Can you do that?" She nodded, and looked as though she was about to cry.

"I'm going to answer this question very bluntly. No I don't fancy her, I don't want to go out with her or anything." Hermione relaxed a little, and Harry set his jaw, and continued, "But, I won't pretend like I am not attracted to her. I mean you saw her tonight. She was absolutely stunning, I'd be lying if I said any different to you Hermione. Even you know she looked great." Hermione nodded, confirming what Harry had said. "But the reason I don't fancy her is because I just don't know her that well. I've barely had more than five conversations with her in four years here. Just because she's beautiful, and I notice it, doesn't mean I don't still want you, every single day. The biggest reason I don't want to date her, is because she isn't you, Hermione. I don't love her like I do you."

A small tear escaped Hermione's cheek, which Harry thought so extremely cliché that he almost started laughing, but managed to hold back. Hermione threw her arms around him, hugging him so hard he thought his ribs would break.

"Her—my—Nee—gerroff, I can't—agh—breathe!" he managed to choke out as she held her vice-like grip on him. After a few moments, she pulled away. She gave him an innocent kiss on his cheek, lingering for a moment, then turned around and leaned back into Harry's chest again. Harry felt alive, even more alive than he had felt when Hermione had her lips around his shaft not thirty minutes ago.

As they were sitting there, admiring the garden around them, watching as roses grew on a wooden fence spontaneously, which had a diamond pattern. Movement above Harry abruptly caught his eye. He watched as multiple green plant stalks formed, which then bloomed a small white flower on each stalk. It was mistletoe. Hermione hadn't noticed anything, and he wondered how the flowers were growing this quickly on their own. He looked around, but didn't see anybody, so he concluded that they were simply magically affected plants. Harry's gaze returned to the mistletoe above him, and he became acutely aware of Hermione's breathing as her back lay on his chest. He wanted to make the most of this moment.

"Hermione, would you mind getting up for a second?" Harry asked. Hermione deattached herself from him again, and turned to ask why. Anticipating this, Harry deflected her. "Hermione, don't ask for once, can you just listen? Lay down here on the bench. Don't worry I'm not going to do anything."

Hermione clamped her mouth shut, wondering what Harry was planning. She lay down on the bench as Harry had instructed.

"Close your eyes now Hermione." When she did, Harry knelt beside the edge of the bench, where Hermione's head was resting. Hermione's face was now upside-down to him, with her eyes closed lightly, but completely. She looked extremely peaceful, lying there, waiting for whatever Harry was about to do. Harry pointed his wand at himself, and muttered "Mon Espitica", while imagining his spearmint toothpaste. His breath was immediately minty fresh, and he could taste the spearmint in his mouth as the spell temporarily cleaned his mouth of the food he had just enjoyed in the Great Hall.

Harry cocked his head sideways, and bent down, closing the gap between Hermione and himself, meeting her lips with his in a reverse kiss as he knelt beside the carved bench. Her eyes flew open for a second, but quickly closed, her lips moving with his. They fought with their lips for a moment, before Harry forced her mouth open with his tongue, running it along her teeth, savoring the taste of her mouth. She had apparently had chocolate when she disappeared from under the table after the knobber she'd given Harry, and could taste it in her mouth. He savored the delectable flavor of her mouth for a little longer, and began to pull away. Hermione seemed to have a different idea though.

She gripped the back of his head with her left palm, keeping him attached to her. Her other hand reached back and grabbed his, immediately pulling it to her breast. Harry gasped against Hermione's lips, as he realized, despite Hermione giving him oral sex _and_ jacking him off, this was the first time he had ever touched her breasts. Still kissing her from his position behind the bench, he raised his other hand as well, brushing her face with it, and moving to her other tit. He began squeezing and feeling them through her dress, and, getting annoyed with it, he pulled down the fabric that extended over her right shoulder, then pushed it down her arm, and as she pulled her arm free, he pushed the dress over her plentiful bust, and they were finally out in the open, with the in-built bra of the dress resting just below the mounds of flesh.

He began to feel her breasts with his hand, squeezing the sides, and rubbing circles on her skin. He stayed away from her nipples, which was making Hermione shake with anticipation. Harry removed his mouth from hers, keeping his tongue out as he licked down to her jaw, then down to a pulse point on her left jaw. Harry kissed there, and bit down a little, leaving a red mark there as Hermione squealed with pleasure. He was still rubbing circles around her nipples, as Hermione was getting more and more worked up, so when he finally licked his finger and squeezed her nipple between his forefinger and thumb, she sighed with relief, and let him fondle her.

Harry stood up slightly as he began to kiss down towards her nipple, still pinching it with his fingers. He let go of her nipple as his mouth got closer to it, letting Hermione relax. Then, just as his mouth was about to glide over the nipple, he whipped his hand back to it, pinched it as hard as he could, and licked the tip of her nipple, as she yelped with pain, slowly melting into a longing moan of longing.

With his other hand, Harry snaked his hand down Hermione's stomach, to the slit in her dress, which just barely covered her mons. He pushed the dress out of the way, his mouth now fully attached to her breast, and began to squeeze and pinch her thighs, taking his time to admire the feel of her smooth legs. But this time, Hermione would not accept Harry's teasing.

She reached down and grabbed his down, immediately placing it directly on her light blue panties, which the dress had barely hidden throughout the ball. Harry smiled as he was licking her nipple, inwardly chuckling at her impatience.

Harry quickly pushed her panties to the side, burying his middle finger into her. Hermione gasped with pleasure as he began to remove it, and shoved it back in.

"Oh Harry! Give me more! I need a little more Harry!" she gasped, bucking

He understood what she meant, and shoved in his ring finger as well, beginning to make her feel more full. He now stopped suckling at her tit, and brought himself up. He removed the outer dress robes he had on, revealing his white formal shirt with a bow tie, and his formal black trousers. He then straddled the carved bench, with Hermione lying under him. She was looking at Harry's backside, while his fingers were still submerged within her folds.

He soon increased to three fingers, and he found out that, if he curled his fingers up like a hook when his fingers were deep inside of her, Hermione's eyes would roll back into her head, while losing any ability to make noise. He slid in and out, curling his fingers every time he did so, and soon Hermione was close to her burst. As soon as she exclaimed, "Oooh Harry, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" Harry parted the hood that was hiding the small nubbin of flesh that seemed most important. He felt an incredible sense of pride that he had gotten her this close to release without touching her clit at all. And as he felt the tremors pass through her, just before she released, he decided now he could touch the coveted button of flesh. The moment before he felt she was going to cum, as she tightened around his fingers, he pinched her clit almost as hard as he could. Hermione bucked at the sensation, immediately releasing around Harry's fingers. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as she continued to twist and writhe against Harry's hand. A creamy liquid was flowing from inside her onto Harry's fingers, and when he finally withdrew it, his fingers almost looked as though it had a ring of milk around the base of them.

Harry brought his fingers to his nose, noting that she smelled almost floral, like the rose garden around them, or perhaps cherry blossoms, he couldn't quite tell. The floral scent, mixed in with the smell of sweat and sex was enough to make Harry want another round. He decided they'd done enough for tonight, and managed to control himself. He turned around to face Hermione, who had a look of bliss combined with exhaustion after the events of the night. He shook her, and she opened her eyes to look at him. Harry held up his hand, still wet and sticky with Hermione's juices and cream.

"Looks like we made quite a mess huh Hermione?" said Harry impishly.

"Yes it looks like we did," Hermione said simply. She then reached up, grabbed Harry's hand, and licked off the fluids that were on his hand. She went one finger at a time, very slowly,trying to make it as sexy as possible. The simple sight of this nearly made Harry faint. The look in Hermione's eyes was the same one she had given him when she making double entendre's about sausages. He didn't recognize the look expression before, but now he thought he knew what it was. It was pure, unadulterated lust.

"Did I ever tell you how fantastic you are Hermione?" Harry said, dumbfounded by her actions. She finished licking, and she removed his fingers from her mouth, giving them a kiss before she dropped his hand. Harry leaned down for a quick kiss, and found that her mouth now tasted of her own fluids. He pulled away after a moment, and pulled her into a standing position beside the bench.

As Hermione was pulling her dress back up, he heard a noise in the distance, like people talking. As he trained his ear to focus, nothing else came, so he decided that it was nothing.

"Harry, do you think we should head back now?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I think it'd be good. We have, after all, been breaking the rules for quite a while. Remember Professor McGonagall?" Harry paused to switch to his McGonagall imitation, " _The Yule Ball is an event of well-mannered frivolity. If I catch anyone doing anything other than dancing I will personally give you two months detention. With Professor Binns."_

Hermione burst out laughing at Harry's uncanny imitation of Minerva McGonagall's stern voice. She smacked him lightly on the arm in appreciation while she was laughing.

Harry was pleased with himself, but something seemed strange to him. Hermione had been laughing a lot more than usual, and he wondered whether she was acting like herself. "Hermione, can I ask you something real quick?"

"Sure, Harry, what is it?"

"I, uhh, well don't get mad at me when I ask this—" Harry started.

"Is there a reason I would get mad Harry?" Hermione said, a smile playing at her lips.

"What? Oh, no—I mean, there might be, but you shouldn't get mad is what I'm saying. So…I was wondering, if tonight, along with doing all the hair and the makeup and the dress and everything, if you, I don't know, wanted to act differently as well?" Harry managed to finally ask.

"How do you mean Harry?" asked Hermione, a confused look on her face.

"I mean like, the under the table blowjob, and the thing we just did on the bench I mean…you don't usually act this…impulsive. It just doesn't seem like the normal you is what I'm saying." Harry said finished apprehensively.

A look of understanding passed over Hermione, as she finally understood what he was asking. She stood there for a moment, thinking of her answer. "I think you're right Harry, maybe it isn't the normal me. Maybe I'm just changing a little bit. You know, I think it might just be the fact that since I started dating you, I thought perhaps, since I was dating you I had to step it up a little. I think that being your friend was different, normal, but dating you was a privilege that no one else has had, especially to take you to the Yule Ball, so I think I wanted you to love being with me. Not just love _me_. But being with me, having fun, and spending time with me. Besides, the reason I laugh so much is because you really are that funny to me. That's probably just a reflection of my terrible sense of humor I suppose."

Harry chuckled with her at the joke, but then his expression turned serious again. He pulled Hermione into a deep embrace, hugging her tightly to him, trying to convey his emotions to her through it.

"Hermione, I just want you to be _you_ , no one else. Don't feel like you have to change yourself for me in any respect. I asked you to the ball for a reason. We shared that moment in the tent for a reason. We care about each other, but being someone you're not is not what I want you to do."

"Don't worry Harry, I love you, but not enough to completely change who I am. I just decided tonight would be a fun time to be a little more…adventurous, y'know?" said Hermione. Harry nodded, laughing, and admiring her independence. "And besides, when I saw your cock in that tent, I really needed to see it again. It's quite a magnificent one, if I do say so myself. Not that I have a whole lot of experience with them, but it's perfect for me."

Harry gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Alright, I think that's enough for a night. Let's go back in before some professor catches us out here."

Hermione nodded, and they set off towards the Entrance Hall. As they were walking, they passed another park bench, where another couple was sitting, and chatting. Harry and Hermione couldn't see clearly who they were, so they simply walked on, not noticing the two were Ron and Parvati, now snogging their faces off.

* * *

 **~~~ TYBT ~~~**

* * *

 **AFTER CHAPTER IS OVER:**

 **SOOOO I UPDATED. This is over twice as long as the last chapter, so I'm not sure about any typos/ errors I made. I tried to edit this as best I could, but who knows, since i don't have a beta.**

 **By the way, for those wondering, 'Mon Espitica', the spell I made up for good breath is actually based on the scientific name for the spearmint plant, which is Mentha Spicata. Notice I changed the order of the 'c' and the 't' in the word.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. PLEASE REVIEW, I ONLY GOT LIKE 12 LAST TIME, HELP ME GET MOAARRR.**

 **And yes there WILL be Rita skeeter in the next chapter, I know I kinda skipped over her this time round.**

 **Hopefully I'll update soon!**


End file.
